Secrets
by PiperElizabethMcLean
Summary: Trouble starts at Camp Half-Blood when three girls realize they have a crush on the same guy. Piper, Thalia and Annabeth will have to choose: friendship or boyfriend. But the main question is: who will Percy choose?  T because I'm paranoid
1. Thalia 1

**I do not own PJO, the songs or lyrics mentioned, or any of the other camp half-blood campers in this story. I only own the plot.**

**Please keep in mind Percy and Annabeth aren't dating in this story. Also, this has nothing to do with my other books. Oh, and this is after TLO, and TLH never happened (but the characters are in this fic)**

**Characters may be a little OOC, sorry!**

Thalia Grace

Chapter 1

"Thalia, did you want to talk to Jason before lunch?" Lady Artemis asked me as we were heading to the dining pavilion. We were visiting Camp for the annual Capture the Flag.

"Um, yeah, if that's okay with you, milady" I answered. My silver Ugg boots were sprinkled with snow from the winter ground, along with my Huntress dress. I had white leggings on, they were Capri-style.

"Sure, go ahead. See you at dinner" Artemis answered. I jogged off towards the Zeus cabin. As I was walking, my high ponytail bouncing behind me, I saw Annabeth tutoring a familiar demigod.

"Annabeth, Nico!" I said, rushing to greet them. I haven't seen them in _forever_.

"Hey! I haven't seen you since… last year!" Annabeth gasped as she hugged me tightly. I pulled back, taking her in. She was wearing her usual camp T-shirt, jeans, a jacket, ponytail and sneakers.

"Hey, Thalia" Nico said from behind Annabeth. He had his hands in his pockets and he seemed to be… blushing?

"Hi Nico, what's up?" I asked, side-hugging him.

"Oh, nothing, Annabeth's tutoring me in Ancient Greek…" He trailed off.

"Where's Perce?" I asked Annabeth.

"Who knows? Seaweed Brain is anywhere and everywhere these days" Annabeth grumbled.

"Okay, well, I'll catch you later. Jason's in his cabin, right?" I asked them.

"Actually, I think he's with Percy" Nico said.

"Really, this can't be good" I replied. Apparently the two had been pulling pranks these days.

"Check the Aphrodite cabin" Annabeth said. I nodded and headed for the pink mansion/cabin. I heard giggles from the inside. I wonder what they were doing in the Aphrodite cabin. I climbed the steps and opened the door slowly. Justin Bieber music played quietly, and a bunch of girls sat around watching _Pretty Little Liars_ on TV.

"Take Caleb back, Hanna!" One screamed at the TV. I noticed Jason and Percy sitting on a couch close to a corner with three girls around them. One had short shoulder length brown hair, braids mixed in with the waves of her hair. She wore denim skinny jeans, brown Uggs, a white flower blouse and a black fur jacket. Her hair was actually in a messy bun and her side bangs cupped her face. I'd know Piper anywhere. Another had long blonde hair, pink streaks, bangs, and a headband. She wore a black mini dress, white leggings and black Uggs. I think her name is Jane? The last one was blonde, too, with spiral curls. She was wearing a mini skirt, even in this harsh winter weather. She had a long sleeved tight top on, too. I recognized the outfit as Camp Half Blood's cheerleader uniform. (CHB now hosted school during the school time so no demigod loses education. With the school came cheerleaders for the chariot races) Molly was her name.

"Hey, Jason" I called to my brother. He has his blonde hair in its usual fashion: spiked at the front and short in the back. He had dark denim jeans and a white button down. He leaned towards the girls that sat on the floor, his elbows on his knees. Percy did the same. Percy was a different story, his Underarmour tight green t-shirt (short sleeved) peeked out of his unzipped grey hoodie, and his denim jeans hid his black converse. He smiled as he talked to the Molly girl. Jason stood and hugged me tight before sitting back down on the couch. Molly waved, she was friendly to me, Piper smiled and Jane popped her gum with a smile. I guess I was no threat to them, since I was a hunter.

"Hey, Thalia" Percy said with a smile. He stood with his arms open, as if calling me for a hug. _Screw being a hunter_ I thought as I leaned in and hugged him tightly. He swayed back and forth with me in his arms. Molly coughed, bringing me back to reality. I pulled away, but Percy pulled me in a tighter hug. I finally realized he was whispering in my ear.

"I missed you" He had whispered. I looked up and smiled into his sea-green eyes. Good grief he was hot. He sat back down and patted the seat between him and Jason. I could _not_ fit my butt in that little space he was offering me. I shook my head and sat down next to Piper, my silver dress flaying around me. I was supposed to tell Lady Artemis today I was quitting. I hope she won't be mad. My bow was over my shoulder and my quiver was on my back. The group went back to their conversation; it was about some girl named Drew…

"-And she was like 'Oh no you didn't' after I hit her with my sword. She actually cried!" Jane said, waving her hands in the air as she spoke. I silently smirked; a daughter of Aphrodite holding a sword? Is she serious?

"What did Chiron say?" Jason asked her.

"Yeah, right, like Chiron's going to do anything about it, Mr. D had to come to our cabin and take Drew to the infirmary"

"That's not funny. You injured her" Percy spoke up. Hold on; Jane injured somebody?

"She had it coming! She stole my boyfriend!" Jane defended. Piper looked bored and Molly was staring at Percy's abs through his tight shirt. This didn't surprise me; the Aphrodite girls got in fights a lot.

"Who was your boyfriend?" Jason asked.

"Nico Di Angelo" Jane huffed as she tossed her hair over her shoulder. As she flipped it, I noticed her roots were dark brown. Wow, who knew she was a fake? (Please note my sarcasm)

"You dated Nico?" I heard myself ask.

"Yeah, but now he's dating Drew."

"Drew who?" I asked. Why did I care, anyways?

"Hey, that rhymed" Molly giggled. I wanted to slap her.

"Nico's dating Drew?" Percy said, surprised.

"Uh, yeah," Jane said, "Get with it, Perce" Jane said as she sat up and squeezed his shoulder. I think she was secretly feeling his muscles.

"Sorry, I'm not 'with it'" Percy said, shaking her hand off his shoulder.

"I have to go find Annabeth" I said, standing up.

"Oh, I do, too." Piper said, standing. I guess she didn't really care for this conversation, anyways.

"I guess I better go, too. I haven't talked to Annabeth… in a while" Percy said, standing also. I felt a twinge of excitement for a millisecond.

"Wait, Perce, wait up for me" Jane said, standing to join us.

"Actually, it doesn't take four to speak to Annabeth" Piper snapped.

"Ugh, Piper, you are _so_ cleaning Drew's sink tomorrow" Jane snapped back.

"What's wrong with Drew's sink?" Jason snickered.

"It's always got toothpaste in it from when she brushes. She makes the 'Loser of the Day' clean it every morning."

"Not anymore. I'm the cabin leader, not Drew" Piper snapped.

"Ugh, that's right!" Jane smiled. She went back to her place and sat down on the rug, pulling a _Seventeen_ magazine from under the couch.

"Is that this month's issue? I haven't read it yet!" Molly squealed.

"Ugh. I'm leaving." I said, heading for the door.

"Thals, wait up" Piper called, jogging to keep up. I didn't realize how fast I was walking. I guess you don't notice when the other hunters are as fast as you are.

"I'm so glad you broke the ice and left. I hate gossip" Piper said.

"Me too" Percy said from the other side of me. I smiled to myself. _Friends are awesome_

**Okay, what do you think so far? Should I continue? Please review!**


	2. Annabeth 1

**I do not own PJO, the songs or lyrics mentioned, or any of the other camp half-blood campers in this story. I only own the plot.**

**Please keep in mind Percy and Annabeth aren't dating in this story. Also, this has nothing to do with my other books. Oh, and this is after TLO, and TLH never happened (but the characters are in this fic)**

**Characters may be a little OOC, sorry!**

Annabeth Chase

Chapter 2

I was still tutoring Nico when Percy, Piper and Thalia walked up. This time I was teaching Nico Latin instead of Ancient Greek.

"Hey, guys" I greeted them.

"Hey" Percy said, stepping out and giving me a warm hug. He smelled like sea foam and salt, and I was really short compared to him (he's almost 6 feet). When I pulled away, I was blushing like mad.

"I'm supposed to be tutoring. I can't tutor when you guys keep interrupting!" I joked.

"Well, sorry. Nico and I have to talk about something… or someone…" Percy winked at Nico. Nico gulped and looked back down at his paper in his lap.

"It's not that big of a deal, Nico, I'm just getting you out of tutoring" Percy said/whispered.

"He's still got fifteen minutes left!" I said, crossing my arms. Chiron promised I could get paid if I tutored Nico for two hours a day. I was hoping to buy a car before I turned sixteen next week. I was so close.

"Relax, Annie. He'll be okay without fifteen minutes of tutoring" Percy said with a wink.

"Don't call me Annie!" I all but shouted. Thalia laughed behind her hand and Piper snorted. After Percy and Nico started to walk away, I stood next to Piper and Thalia.

"So what's up?" I asked, tugging on my ponytail.

"The sky" Thalia smirked.

"Yeah, whatever, do you guys want to come over tonight? Maybe Chiron will let you guys spend the night…" I suggested.

"No, you guys should come to my cabin. Jason, I think, is staying with Percy for a chariot racing project." Thalia offered.

"Sounds perfect" I smiled. Piper nodded.

"But before we go, we should play some pranks…" Piper said a hint of mischief in her eyes.

"And eat out at the Karaoke Shack…" Thalia said longingly. We had a new restaurant at Camp Half-Blood; it's called the Karaoke Shack. The name pretty much describes the place, its run by the Demeter and the Apollo cabin.

"Oh, yeah," I agreed.

"So, bring your clothes and stuff and meet at my cabin" Thalia said.

"Where are you going?" I asked her.

"I'm actually going to talk to Lady Artemis… about quitting the hunters" Thalia said as she was walking away. Quitting the hunters? What? Before I could stop her, she walked away towards the Artemis cabin.

"Can you believe her?" Piper said. She had her hands on her hips and a confused expression on her face.

"Well, I'll see you later" I said. I needed to find Nico… and maybe Percy.

I found them at the Apollo cabin, playing basketball in the backyard.

"Nico, Percy!" I called to them. Percy trotted over, running his fingers through his black hair. Nico was right behind him, shoving his hands in his pockets. I saw Will Solace, Malcolm, Jason, and even Chris Rodriguez standing with their hands on their hips, waiting for their players to come back. I curled my fingers through the diamond shaped holes in the fence.

"Hey, Annabeth" Percy said. He had sweated through his green shirt and his grey hoodie lay on a bench by the entrance to the court.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go out to eat with Piper, Thalia and me tonight. Nico, do you want to come, too?" I said to both the boys.

"Sounds good" Percy said as Nico nodded.

"Alright, meet us at six at the Karaoke Shack." I said, spinning on my heel to leave.

"Annabeth" Percy called. I turned to see him gazing at me.

"What?"

"Never mind, I can't wait for tonight" He said before trotting back to his basketball friends. Nico shrugged then ran back to the guys, too.

At 4:00 I sat in my room, picking out clothes for that night. I had a black skirt, white legging Capris, black converse and a white blouse picked out, but I don't think I will go with that one. I heard a knock on my door as I stuffed my clothes into duffel.

"Annabeth, Piper's here!" One of my half siblings called from downstairs. I sighed as I grabbed my pillow and went downstairs to the front door of the cabin. Piper, sure enough, stood with her own duffel across her chest and in the same outfit as earlier today.

"Ready?" She asked. I nodded as I closed the door behind me and trotted down the steps of the Athena cabin.

"I asked Percy and Nico to come tonight" I told Piper.

"Seriously, because I asked Jason" Piper said.

"That's cool, what are you wearing?" I asked her.

"I'm not sure yet…" Piper trailed off as we climbed the steps to Zeus' cabin.

"This place creep me out sometimes" I said as I shivered in the cold. Piper snorted as she knocked on the big door. Soon, Thalia answered. She looked different somehow… I just don't know exactly how.

"Hey, guys" She said. She had a bowl of popcorn in her hand and a bottle of Gatorade in the other.

"Is it okay if we asked the guys to come along to the Karaoke Shack tonight?" I asked as we stepped inside. Thalia's eyes widened and I thought I saw her blush for a minute.

"Y-you mean P-Percy and Jason?" She stuttered.

"Y-yeah" I mimicked.

"That's cool" Thalia said as she led us to her room. She had a pretty big room; I guess that's what she gets for being a daughter of Zeus.

"I think I'm going to wear this" Thalia said, pulling black skinny jeans and a pink blouse out of her ginormous closet.

"Cute" I said, pulling my outfit out of my bag and showing them.

"How's this?" I asked. Thalia nodded approvingly as she slipped out of her hunter's outfit and into her blouse.

"Oh, that's cute" Piper said.

"You never say anything about clothes! Could we be changing Piper McLean?" I said dramatically.

"Aw, shut it" Piper said as she presented a plain white polo T-shirt and worn jeans.

"You can't wear that!" I argued. I pulled out a green long sleeved shirt with a penguin in the middle and handed it to her.

"Try this." I commanded. She grumbled as she took her jacket off, then her top and changed. Meanwhile, Thalia was on the ground, dragging her back against the floor trying to pull her skinny jeans up past her thighs.

"It… won't… work!" She said between breaths. Her face was a purple shade.

"Thalia, what size are those?" I said. It was pretty funny, and I admit I did laugh.

"Four!" She yelled at her jeans.

"You usually wear a three" I pointed out.

"Excuse me if I've gained weight" Thalia muttered. Piper was standing in front of Thalia's mirror, examining her outfit.

"Wow, Annabeth. This shirt looks cute" Piper said quietly.

"I knew it would. Look, it shows your well-toned arms perfectly" I said.

"It does!" Thalia smiled from on the floor.

"Thanks" Piper said, turning to the mirror again. She placed her hands on her hips and turned sideways, admiring herself in the mirror. She mumbled something that I didn't quite catch.

"What's that?" I asked her. Her face turned red and she shook her head.

"Nothing" She squeaked before pulling her hair out of the messy bun and brushing it with a paddle brush.

**Thanks or your reviews! Tell me what you think about this chapter!**

**Also, if you havent read my other series, you might like it! There are three books to it.**

**A review a chapter keeps the author happier!**


	3. Piper 1

**I do not own PJO, the songs or lyrics mentioned, or any of the other camp half-blood campers in this story. I only own the plot.**

**Please keep in mind Percy and Annabeth aren't dating in this story. Also, this has nothing to do with my other books. Oh, and this is after TLO, and TLH never happened (but the characters are in this fic)**

**Characters may be a little OOC, sorry!**

Piper McLean

Chapter 3

"Thanks" I said, putting my hands on my hips and tilting my head to the left. Wow, I should stop wearing baggy clothes.

"Percy might even notice me now" I mumbled. I didn't intend for Annabeth to catch that, but she heard me mumble something.

"What's that?" She asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Nothing" I said, pulling my hair out of its bun and brushing it with my big paddle brush.

"Ouch" Thalia groaned as she buttoned her skinny jeans and stood.

"What is it?" I asked her.

"Carpet burns on my back!" She snapped. I couldn't help but laugh. Annabeth joined me as Thalia crossed her arms and shot us a glare.

"My butts too big" Thalia complained, looking at her backside in the mirror.

"It's not big, shut up" Annabeth sighed as she flopped down on the big king bed.

"I'm not sure if I should wear this outfit"

"I think it looks good" Thalia said.

"Nico's coming" I said, playfully elbowing Thalia's side.

"So?" She said "So what?"

"Uh…" I really thought she liked him "Don't you like him?"

"No" She said, sticking her finger through a belt loop.

"Oh" Annabeth said. Can you say awkward?

"Who do you like?" I asked her. I've never started a conversation so girly before.

"I just quit the hunters, Piper. I haven't had time to crush on anybody"

"You could've fooled me" Annabeth sighed.

"What are you talking about?" Thalia asked as she tugged on her blouse.

"You always talk to Nico for a while when you used to visit with the hunters" Annabeth pointed out.

"I don't like Nico!" Thalia demanded.

"Alright, I'm sorry, chill" Annabeth said. Her eyes were the color of a stormy cloud now. I hope the two don't go at it; I was looking forward to getting out of the Aphrodite cabin for a night.

"Guys, do you want to watch a movie tonight?" I asked.

"Sweet Home Alabama!" Thalia cried out.

"We watched that last time" I pointed out.

"Let's watch something funny" Annabeth said.

"What about Diary of a Wimpy Kid?" I suggested.

"That's a movie for kids" Thalia argued.

"I'm in the mood for an adventure movie" Annabeth said. She was pulling her jacket off and on.

"Three choices; I am Number Four, Red Riding Hood, or Pirates of the Caribbean" I said, pulling movies from my duffel bag.

"I am Number Four" Thalia and Annabeth responded simultaneously.

"Okay, time?" I asked referring to what time it was.

"Almost time to go, actually. We have enough time to curl your hair, Pipes" Thalia said.

"Or, we could just let me braid it" I said. I hate getting all dolled up.

"Can I please give you a makeover?" Thalia asked.

"No!" I responded.

"Can I give you one, Annabeth?" Thalia asked. Annabeth hesitated before staring at the mascara in Thalia's hands. Her version of makeup was heavy eyeliner, mascara and purple eye shadow. Who knows what she'll do to Annabeth?

"I don't want any" Annabeth decided.

"Aw, Annabeth" Thalia said as she stuffed the makeup in a drawer in the vanity mirror.

"Let's just go watch a movie" Annabeth said.

"We have to go now if you want to meet up with Nico, Percy and Jason" I reminded them. Annabeth blushed and Thalia checked her makeup in the mirror one more time.

"Let's go" Thalia said as she grabbed her over-the-shoulder messenger bag. Annabeth stuck her dagger between her skirt and her stomach (sheathed of course) and pulled her shirt over it so no one could see it. I strapped my dagger to my leg, hidden under my loose worn jeans. Lastly, Thalia slipped her shield bracelet on and put her newest magic item on her wrist (it was a bow; she got it from being a hunter).

"Ready" Annabeth said, heading for the front of the cabin.

"Me too"

"Me three" I said.

**Review? Please tell me how it is!:)**


	4. Percy 1

**I do not own PJO, the songs or lyrics mentioned, or any of the other camp half-blood campers in this story. I only own the plot.**

**Please keep in mind Percy and Annabeth aren't dating in this story. Also, this has nothing to do with my other books. Oh, and this is after TLO, and TLH never happened (but the characters are in this fic)**

**Characters may be a little OOC, sorry!**

Percy Jackson

Chapter 4

Truth or Dare

"We should have invited Grover" I complained to Jason and Nico. I was sitting in a booth at the Karaoke Shack, them across from me. The booths at the Shack could hold a maximum of eight people.

"Who would he come with, Juniper?" Nico asked.

"Yeah" I answered, fiddling with a fork I unwrapped from a napkin earlier. We were waiting on Piper, Thalia and Annabeth who weren't here yet.

"Can I get you anything to drink?" A waitress with a plaid shirt and jeans asked. She had long blonde hair and hazel eyes.

"Uh, we're waiting for friends" Jason answered.

"Okay," The girl said, sashaying her hips as she walked away.

"Who was that?" Nico asked Jason. Jason knows a lot of people.

"Jade Denman, daughter of Apollo" Jason answered, not looking up from his Blackberry from under the table.

"Who's that?" Nico asked, pointing out a girl with long black hair across the room.

"That right there, my boy, is Adrianne Krill. Don't mess with her, she's a daughter of Ares" Jason said, looking up from his phone.

"Krill… sounds awful lot like kill. I like her already" Nico smirked.

"What happened to Drew?" I asked him.

"Oh, dang I forgot about her. She'll be mad when she finds out I went out without her tonight" Nico answered.

"Drew is big trouble" Jason said to Nico.

"She's hot" Nico answered.

"And two years older than you" I added

"Shut up" Nico said. Someone got on the stage that was in the middle of the room. He had short brown hair and brown eyes. He looked like a son of Aphrodite. He chose a song by Eminem, and I doubted he could rap.

"Where are they?" Nico said, getting frustrated.

"They'll be here" Jason said.

"Your sister is so slow" I complained.

"It's the ADHD taking over, guys. Find something to do and be patient" Jason said.

"Easy for you to say, you have a phone" Nico mumbled. When the big barn doors to the Karaoke Shack opened, three girls walked in. The Karaoke Shack was designed to look like a barn. Piper, Thalia and Annabeth spotted us and walked over.

"Hey, guys" I greeted.

"Hey, Percy" Annabeth said with a smile.

"What's up, guys?" Thalia said, immediately picking up a menu.

"Hiya" Piper blushed.

"Now that your friends are here, what would you like to drink?" The same waitress from earlier said as she approached our table.

"Coke" Nico, Jason, Piper and Thalia said.

"Water" I said.

"Dr. Pepper" Annabeth smiled.

"Coming right up" She said, writing it all down.

"Since when do you like Dr. Pepper?" I asked Annabeth.

"I guess since now." Annabeth blushed. As long as I've known her she has been drinking either water or coke. Annabeth sat between Nico and Jason, across from me. Thalia sat to my right and Piper sat to my left.

"What are you guys ordering?" Thalia said, looking at the menu.

"Ugh… I'm ordering a hamburger" Nico said.

"Steak" Jason mumbled.

"I think I might order a cheeseburger…" Thalia said, trailing off. "And cheese fries!" she added.

"The taco salad looks good to me" Annabeth said, holding up her menu.

"I guess a cheeseburger" Piper said, eyeing the menu.

"I'm defiantly getting seafood" I joked. Apparently, it was old and cheesy so I changed my mind. "Just kidding, I'm probably going to eat steak, too"

"So, Thalia, I hear you quit the Hunters" Jason said, looking up from his Blackberry and sliding it in his pocket.

"Yeah, little brother, got a problem?" She smirked.

"Yes, why couldn't you have waited another year? Then I would be officially older than you" He said to her.

"No, actually we're the same age now" Thalia said.

"Cheers to us all being the same age" I said, faking holding a glass to the air.

"It's not like age matters" Nico grumbled. We all laughed because he was a year younger than all of us.

"I forgot you're fifteen" Jason said, turning to Nico.

"I'm older than all of you, actually. I could be your grandpa" He told us.

"Dude, that's not something to brag about" I whispered. Everybody cracked up as the waitress gave us our drinks.

"Are you guys ready to order?" Jade the waitress asked.

"Yeah" I said, pulling out my menu again. It was all written in Ancient Greek, so it was a bit easier to read.

"What'll you have?" Jade asked.

"I was a 10 ounce rib-eye" Jason said. "French fries for the side" he added. Jade nodded as she wrote it down.

"Cheeseburger and sweet potato fries for my side" Piper said.

"I want a taco salad, go easy on the vegetables" Annabeth instructed.

"I want a hamburger and French fries" Nico said. Jade nodded, not looking up from the notepad she was writing on.

"8 ounce rib-eye, baked potato on the side" I told her. She nodded, writing it down.

"And you?" She asked Thalia.

"I want a cheeseburger with cheese fries" Thalia said with a smile. Jade gave her a weird look, but quickly wiped it away as she wrote it down.

"That'll be all?" She asked.

"No, we want ice cream after" Nico told her.

"What flavors?" Jade asked.

"Chocolate" Nico and Thalia said.

"Vanilla" Piper, Annabeth, Jason and I said.

"Okay, I'll be back in about… thirty minutes. Did you want an appetizer?" She asked.

"Onion rings?" Thalia asked us. Annabeth scrunched up her nose in disgust and Piper shook her head. Nico smirked and Jason nodded.

"Cheese sticks" I told Jade.

"Hey, you better be paying" Thalia snapped.

"Who says I'm paying?" I said, my eyes widening. There was no way I was paying for two steaks, three burgers and one salad. Plus cheese sticks.

"We're splitting the bill" Piper said, looking at the karaoke machine on stage.

"Hey, Perce, you should sing" Annabeth said,

"Annabeth, you're a butt face. I'd break the freaking microphone with my voice" I told Annabeth. The truth is, I can actually sing pretty decent. Only, they don't know about that.

"Hey, let's play truth or dare" Nico piped up.

"Oh, sounds cool" Thalia said.

"Sure, why not" Jason reasoned.

"Okay" Piper said.

"It's okay with me" Annabeth said.

""I'm first" I said to Nico. "Truth or dare, Nico" I said to the son of Hades.

"Uh… I have a feeling I know what your dare is, so truth" Nico said, crossing his arms and leaning back against the booth.

"Have you ever had a crush?" I asked him. Jason snickered and Piper's face turned red. She always blushed when something about 'love' comes up.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that." Nico said.

"Who was your crush?" Annabeth asked.

"One question per turn" Nico said simply. "Truth or dare, Piper" Nico said.

"Um… dare?" She said, uncertainly. We had never played truth or dare with her before.

"I dare you to go charm-speak that boy into singing a love song" Nico said to her.

"Which boy are you talking about?" Piper asked, looking around.

"That guy over there" Nico said, gesturing to a boy with big burly arms, a thin waist, and a buzz cut.

"That's Vincent, son of Ares" Jason told her.

"I'm so going to win the truth or dare" Piper said, standing.

"Hey, you'll have to flirt with him, you know" I told Piper. Her face turned red as she turned to Vincent. He was sitting with three other strong looking guys at a round table near enough so that we could hear and see everything. She swung her hips as she walked to him and sat down in a chair beside him. He looked surprised for a millisecond, then saw her pretty face- I admit it, she does have a beautiful face- and put his cocky face on. I knew him from a couple of spars (not bragging or anything but I beat him four times).

"Hello, sweetheart" He said to Piper.

"Hi, Vincent" She said, flipping her hair. I had never seen her _flip her hair _before.

"I'm sorry, darling, I didn't catch your name" Vincent said to Piper.

"It's Piper. Hey, you know what? You should go up there and sing a song. Please, for me?" Piper said to him.

"Well, I don't know… Unless you sing with me" Vincent told her, placing his big hand on her knee. The three other dudes snickered. I felt my face get hot when she didn't swat his hand away. Why was my face getting hot? Piper's just a friend…

"A duet, you mean?" Piper asked, tilting her head a little bit.

"Well, of course, sweetheart, which song?" He asked her. I've never heard Piper sing before.

"How about that song _American Honey_" Piper asked him. I could tell she was picking one off the top of her head. Jason laughed a little, and Thalia's jaw dropped. My face was hot, I hoped no one noticed.

"That's fine" Vincent said, getting up and grabbing her hand, leading her to the stage. Piper didn't even look at us until she got on the stage and fixed her microphone.

"This outta be good" Nico smirked.

"Oh, yeah" Annabeth smiled. Piper started the song off.

_She grew up on the side of the road._

_Where the church bells ring, and strong love grows_

_She grew up good, she grew up slow_

_Like American Honey_

Then Vincent came in.

_Steady as a preacher_

_Free as a wheel_

_Couldn't wait to get going, wasn't quite ready to leave_

_So innocent, pure and sweet_

_American honey_

Then they sang together.

_There's a wild, wild, whisper blowing in the wind_

_Calling out my name like a long lost friend_

_Oh I miss those days as the years go by_

_Oh, nothings sweeter than summertime_

_And American Honey_

_Get caught in the race_

_Of this crazy life_

_Trying to be everything_

_Can make you lose your mind_

_I just want_

_To go back in time_

_To American Honey_

_Yeah_

_There's a wild, wild, whisper blowing in the wind_

_Calling out my name like a long lost friend_

_Oh, I miss those days as the years go by_

_Oh, nothing's sweeter than summertime_

_And American Honey_

Vincent sang the next part by himself:

_Gone for so long_

_Got to get back to her somehow_

_To American Honey_

Then the whole thing repeated.

At the end, everyone stood and clapped. Piper's voice was amazing, like her charm-speak. It was soothing and made you sway without knowing. Vincent's voice was okay, and actually fitted good with the southern song. I felt myself clapping, even after Vincent bowed and hugged Piper.

"Thanks for singing with me" Piper said as she leaped off the stage and walked to us. Vincent waved and went back to his laughing friends.

"Well, that was fun" Piper said, sliding into the booth.

**Sorry it took so long to update! I hope you liked the long chapter! Tell me what you think!**

**important note! YOU MUST READ!:**** I forgot to tell you guys that YOU get to choose who Percy chooses! I will have a poll set up for you to vote, but it is NOT up right now! I'll tell you guys when it goes up. to get to the poll, you have to go to my page and it's at the top, just incase you didnt know.**

**Tell me wht you think of the poll idea, and how the chapter was! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own PJO, the songs or lyrics mentioned, or any of the other camp half-blood campers in this story. I only own the plot.**

**Please keep in mind Percy and Annabeth aren't dating in this story. Also, this has nothing to do with my other books. Oh, and this is after TLO, and TLH never happened (but the characters are in this fic)**

**Characters may be a little OOC, sorry!**

Thalia Grace

Chapter 5

I can't believe I ordered cheese fries. I've been eating deer meet and other animal meets for so long, I've forgotten how good cheese and carbs taste. I should probably go on a no carb diet or something tomorrow, but that would be tomorrow. It was Piper's turn to say truth or dare when Jade the waitress brought our cheese sticks. I grabbed three and placed them on a napkin in front of me.

"Percy, truth or dare" Piper said. Her face was still red from blushing from singing on stage. She has more guts than I do to go up there and sing in front of everybody.

"Dare." Percy said, "Because I'm a daredevil" He said with a smile, showing his perfect pearly whites.

"Whatever." I said, rolling my eyes. Nico snatched up a cheese stick and nibbled on it, and Jason stayed clear from them. I don't think he likes cheese much, for some weird reason.

"Anyways, I dare you to…" Piper said, stopping to think for a little bit. "When she brings our ice cream, go cone-ing" Piper said.

"Excuse me?" Annabeth said.

"Cone-ing is when you order an ice cream cone, and when they bring it to you, you grab it from the top instead of the bottom. The workers are totally surprised and their faces are hilarious" Piper explained.

"Awesome" Percy said with a grin. He sipped on his coke.

"Truth or dare, Jason" Percy smirked.

"Truth" Jason said.

"Have you ever kissed a demigod girl here at camp, and if so, who?" Percy said.

"You sly dog" Jason said.

"Answer it" I said, curious to see who. He usually goes on a lot of dates with different girls.

"To tell the _truth_, I don't usually kiss the girls unless I feel like it" Jason said.

"That's not answering the question" Piper pointed out.

"Fine, I've kissed… four girls" Jason said.

"More like four…teen" Percy said, making everyone cracks up laughing.

"It's true, only four" Jason said, red creeping into his cheeks.

"Okay, whatever" Piper said.

"I guess it's my turn…" Jason said.

"Oh, no, you didn't say _who _you kissed" I pointed out.

"Yeah," Annabeth said.

"Alright, fine. Remember when I took Drew on a date? Well, I kissed her." Jason said, pausing to peek at Piper through the corners of his eyes. She didn't seem fazed, so he kept going. "Isabelle, from Hectate cabin, I kissed her, too" Jason said.

"Oh, lady's man" Nico smirked.

"-Katie Gardner was the third. She was really pretty that night-"

"We don't care what they looked like" Piper snapped. When we all turned to look at her, she rolled her eyes and sipped her drink.

"-and then the fourth was Piper" Jason finished. It was his turn to drink in awkwardness. Piper sputtered her drink, her eyes wide and blinking.

"Jason!" She sputtered.

"What, I had to tell the truth" Jason reasoned.

"That's none of _their _business" She hissed.

"We all know you two almost dated. It's okay" Annabeth smiled. Nico looked a little PO'd about Jason kissing his girlfriend (even if they weren't dating at the time), and Piper looked embarrassed.

"We didn't date" Jason reassured everyone. Piper nodded in agreement. Awkward silence followed, Annabeth looked at her shoes, Percy looked a little red, I felt like somebody should say something, and Nico was thinking about something.

"Anyways, truth or dare, Thalia" Jason said to me. I looked at my brother and smirked.

"Truth"

"Okay, this is a good one. Who do you like?" He asked.

**Okay, first thing first: THE POLL IS NOW OPEN! Go to my page, it's at the very top. I think you can still vote if you dont have an account... if it wont let you, tell me in the reviews.**

**You can only vote 5 times, so make it count! I wouldnt vote until kater on in the story if I were you, though...**

**Second thing: Leave a review, who thinks the poll idea is good?**

**Third: This is pre-written all the way until chapter 8 (i think) and it tells how the contest starts. I laughed because some of your suggestions I had already written before you reviewed! I was like 'awesome!' **

**Anyways, Love y'all!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own PJO, the songs or lyrics mentioned, or any of the other camp half-blood campers in this story. I only own the plot.**

**Please keep in mind Percy and Annabeth aren't dating in this story. Also, this has nothing to do with my other books. Oh, and this is after TLO, and TLH never happened (but the characters are in this fic)**

**Characters may be a little OOC, sorry!**

Annabeth Chase

Chapter 6

Thalia got really red.

"N-no one" She stuttered.

"No girl quits the hunters because they _don't _like someone. Who do you like, sis?" Jason said. I had been wondering the same thing, why would she quit the hunters if she didn't like anyone? No one quits the hunters for no reason (most of the time, the quitters don't live past Artemis's wrath).

"I don't have to like anyone" Thalia said, pulling on her hair. I could tell she was nervous.

"You have to like _someone_" Nico said. His eyes reflected hopefulness. Does the son of Hades have a crush? Not possible, he has a girlfriend.

"Maybe I do, it doesn't matter anyways" Thalia said, flicking her hair over her shoulder and sipping her drink, her eyes still on us.

"Who, that's part of the truth" Jason pushed.

"I said maybe. That means yes _or _no" Thalia argued.

"It's defiantly yes" Percy said, leaning back in the booth.

"You don't know, you big oaf" Thalia teased.

"Just tell us" Piper yawned.

"No one, now, Annabeth: truth or dare?" Thalia asked while changing the subject.

"Dare" I said, smiling.

"I dare you to ask that waiter over there for his number" Thalia said. I felt myself immediately turned red.

"W-what, that's Will Solace!" I protested. He doesn't like me, and I'm not interested in him.

"What's wrong with Will?" Percy asked.

"Nothing, it's just… he's nice and all, but he's shy, too. Not my type" I said. I don't want them to know I like Will.

"You have a type?" Percy said as his eyebrows rose.

"Maybe" I said, but it sounded like I squeaked.

"So, you're out then" Nico said, "Along with Thalia" he added.

"I'm not out!" Thalia argued.

"You kind of are out" Percy said.

"Whatever" She huffed, crossing her arms in defeat

"Truth or dare, Nico" I asked Nico.

"Uh, dare" He said.

"Go sing karaoke" I said, cracking to a smile.

"No freaking way" He said.

"Oh, Nico's out, too!" I said loudly.

"Nico sings terribly" Jason smirked.

"Are you guys ready to eat?" Jade the waitress said, coming up with our food on a tray.

"Yeah" Percy said.

"Game over" Nico muttered. Jade set the foods out around us, and we dug in. I ate my salad in silence as Thalia ate her cheese fries without a word. Everyone was silent for a little while eating and when we finished, Jade came back with our ice cream in a tray with holes to hold the cones. She held out Percy's ice cream to him, and he grabbed it from the top. Jade's face went completely blank.

"Do you believe in unicorns?" Percy asked her.

"No….?" She said, confused.

"Believe!" Percy cried as he put the cone ice cream first on his forehead.

"I'll be back with napkins" Jade muttered as she walked away. I did a face palm while everyone else laughed.

"I didn't think you'd do _that_!" Nico said between laughs.

"Me either!" Jason said. Piper's shoulders shook as she laughed, and Thalia snorted while laughing.

"Brain freeze" Percy groaned as he took the cone off his forehead.

"You should have one! You put it on your head, after all" I told him, helping him get it out. Ice cream was in his messy hair, and in his bangs. His sea green eyes seemed to smile at me as I wiped off the ice cream with the napkins Jade brought us.

"I'll get you another one" Jade said.

"Don't, it'll be okay" Jason told her. Jade nodded and walked off with our dishes. When I had Percy's forehead cleaned off, he smiled real big.

"Thanks, Annabeth" he said.

"We should be getting back to our cabin" Thalia said. Her face was flushed, and her eyes screamed _murder_ like Nico's usually does.

"Yeah, I'll see you guys later" Jason said, standing up and pulling his black North Face jacket on. He gave me a hug, and I smelt his Polo cologne. He pulled back and smiled. Jason hugged Piper next and patted his sister's back. We have this thing; since we're demigods, we don't know what will happen tomorrow, or if we'll even live for tomorrow, so we hug every time we part ways. It's just something we've always done.

"Hey, I'll see you tomorrow" Nico said, hugging me. I was even shorter than he was. A lot of the guys at camp were taller than the girls. His cologne smelt like the dark woods, mysterious and magical. I liked it.

"Bye" I told him.

"You want me to walk you to your cabin?" Percy said, enveloping me in a hug.

"I'm going to stay the night at Thalia's" I told him. He nodded while still hugging me. His cologne smelt like a freaking rock stars. It was like he borrowed the Aphrodite guys' cologne, but added more awesomeness to it. I couldn't even explain how awesome it smelled.

"Annabeth… Are you… sniffing me?" Percy asked. I pulled back and looked at his surprised eyes. Jason snickered from beside us.

"No! I swear I wasn't!" I said, raising my arms. Percy laughed and hugged Piper, and then Thalia.

"See you guys later" Percy said as we left the Karaoke Shack.

"Annabeth" I heard out of the darkness. We were all in Thalia's room, and it was dark and everything. We were supposed to be sleeping (the power in every cabin turned off at lights out every night) but we were giggling in the darkness. We were all piled up in Thalia's king sized bed.

"Yeah, Piper" I answered. Thalia was in between both of us, and Piper was whispering over her.

"You don't have to whisper. I'm awake" Thalia complained.

"Good." Piper said, louder this time, "Because I have to ask you something, Annabeth" She said.

"What?" I said into the darkness. The trees in Thalia's backyard were really tall, they reached her second story bedroom and the branches scraped the window in an eerie way.

"Do you like Percy?" She asked. I heard Thalia's breathing stop for a few seconds.

"Why?" I asked.

"…just wondering…"

"I think I do" I answered, "It feels so much better telling you guys" I said.

"I like him too, Annabeth" Piper whispered.

"Me too, Piper, Annabeth" Thalia whispered beside me.

**Okay, its going to start getting interesting! The poll is still up, and you can vote on my page. If you dont have an account, leave your vote in the review. Its between THALIA, PIPER, and ANNABETH.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own PJO, the songs or lyrics mentioned, or any of the other camp half-blood campers in this story. I only own the plot.**

**Please keep in mind Percy and Annabeth aren't dating in this story. Also, this has nothing to do with my other books. Oh, and this is after TLO, and TLH never happened (but the characters are in this fic)**

**Characters may be a little OOC, sorry!**

Piper McLean

Chapter 7

Game on.

"I like him, too, Annabeth" I said. It had been hard for me to bring up this subject, and when she said yes, my heart had stopped for a second. I heard Thalia hesitate beside me after she answered.

"I like him too, Piper, Annabeth" Thalia blurted.

"What?" Annabeth sputtered.

"I guess we all like Percy" I said, sitting up.

"I liked him first" Thalia said, sitting up now, too.

"No, you didn't" Annabeth said.

"I did" I told them both.

"No!" They both simultaneously said. They both started arguing, which turned into yelling. I joined in for about 5 minutes.

"I have dibs! I knew him before both of you!" Annabeth cried.

"Doesn't matter, dibs last for three months, Annabeth, and I haven't seen you kiss or date him once! Why do you think I quit the hunters? Because I like Percy, that's why!" Thalia shouted.

"Well, both of you never made a move! I was the one who liked him first!" I snapped at both of them.

"This is ridiculous" I sighed after we all sat there, fuming in anger.

"What are we gonna do?" Thalia said, falling back on her pillow.

"I'm leaving. I can't handle all this crap, especially when I told you both I liked him first" Annabeth said, jumping out of bed. I could see her in the window's stream of moonlight, she was wearing a long t-shirt as her pajamas, and her long legs glistened with moonlight. Percy would probably like her more than me, but that doesn't mean I'm giving up.

"I have an idea!" I shouted as the idea formed in my head.

"What?" Thalia asked. Annabeth continued putting her jeans on, ignoring us.

"Annabeth, at least stay and listen to the idea" I begged.

"What is it?" Annabeth snapped, buttoning her jeans.

"Okay, it'll be like a contest." I said, "Whoever kisses Percy first gets dibs" I said.

"Piper…" Thalia said after a minute "That's a… smart idea" She finally said.

"It really is" Annabeth said, sitting on the bed.

"But you can't kiss _him_. He has to kiss _you._" I told them.

"You're on" Thalia said.

"I'll agree" Annabeth said.

"Triple shakes on it." I said, sticking out my hand. Thalia held her hand out next to mine. Annabeth hesitated before thrusting her hand out.

"I'm in" She said.

"Game on" I smiled.

**Okay, guys! I have a poll up so you can start voting on who Percy will choose! YOU choose who Percy chooses! How was the chapter? Who's all gonna vote? Leave a review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own PJO, the songs or lyrics mentioned, or any of the other camp half-blood campers in this story. I only own the plot.**

**Please keep in mind Percy and Annabeth aren't dating in this story. Also, this has nothing to do with my other books. Oh, and this is after TLO, and TLH never happened (but the characters are in this fic)**

**Characters may be a little OOC, sorry!**

**I'm so sorry for not updating in a while. I try to update every Frida/Saturday but I couldnt yesterday:(**

**Anyways, enjoy!:)**

Percy Jackson

Chapter 8

The next day we had school again. I spent the night at Nico's- don't ever do that on a school night- with Jason. We stayed up playing Xbox and wrestling (I won, but if you ask Jason, he'll say different). I think we ended up passing out around… 3 AM?

"Dude, I'm still sleepy" Nico groaned as he got into my car. Yeah, Chiron let us use cars at camp now that we expanded and the camp and it's easier to walk places **(A/N: If you want more description on what the camp's cabins look like, read my fic called ****My Description of Cabins ****it tells what the cabins look like, and it's only 1 chapter long) **but only the Big Three cabins have a garage for cars. Jason slipped in on in the passenger seat.

"I have a headache" He complained.

"Too bad, because we still got to pick the girls up" I told him, driving to Zeus's Cabin.

"What about Drew?" Nico asked from the backseat of my black jeep (COD Black Ops Edition).

"We are not picking her up" Jason said.

"Why not" Nico whined

"When you get your own car, you can pick your girlfriend up in it" I told him. He was only 15, and he doesn't have a license, so he can't have a car.

"Whatever" Nico mumbled; we pulled into Zeus's driveway. Thalia, Piper and Annabeth walked towards the jeep, their backpacks on their shoulders. Piper wore a purple North Face jacket over her camp shirt, skinny jeans and Uggs. Her hair was in a ponytail, the ends curled. Annabeth wore a V neck red polo t-shirt with no collar, dark jeans with rips, and brown Sperry shoes, along with a jacket with a fur hood. Thalia wore the darkest jeans, similar to the ones she wore last night, with white Uggs (I didn't even know they made that color, but I guess I wouldn't know if I didn't keep up with the trends) and a blue and white striped shirt under a green North Face jacket.

"Dang" Jason said under his breath as Annabeth opened the door and jumped in.

"Hey, guys" She said from behind me.

"What's up?" I said, turning to look out of the back window as I pulled out after Piper and Thalia got in. We started up a conversation as I drove to school (which was a little ways past the strawberry fields).

"I'd sure hate to walk to school. I'm glad I have a ride" Annabeth said in the middle of the conversation.

"I'd just ride a Pegasus" Jason said.

"I'd be screwed, then. Pegasi hate me." Nico said. When I pulled up in the small school parking lot (It was really small, because only three cabins have cars, and they tend to have at the most 3 cars). I jumped out and locked the car.

"I'll see you guys at break" I told them as I walked into homeroom, Annabeth behind me. I slid into a desk as Annabeth sat beside me.

"I don't feel like going to first period" Annabeth said. She usually never complains about school, so this surprised me.

"Do you want to ditch? We can go into the woods and hang out" Annabeth said, drawing circles with her fingers on the desk.

"We'll get in trouble" I complained.

"Is the great Percy Jackson worried about getting in trouble?" Annabeth teased.

"No!" I argued.

"Then let's go" She said.

"I'll tell Thalia and Piper to meet up with us" I said, slipping my hand into my pocket to get my phone. Annabeth's eyes reflected annoyance.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

"Oh, nothing at all; everything's just _peachy_" Annabeth said sarcastically.

"What's your problem?" I asked her, leaving my phone in my pocket.

"Nothing, it's just we haven't had time in forever to just hang out; just me and you" She said. She avoided my gaze and stared at the owl ring on her finger.

"Alright, let's go; just me and you" I told her.

"Meet you at Zeus' fist" She said as the bell rang.

**Can anyone take a guess of what'll happen?**


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own PJO, the songs or lyrics mentioned, or any of the other camp half-blood campers in this story. I only own the plot.**

**Please keep in mind Percy and Annabeth aren't dating in this story. Also, this has nothing to do with my other books. Oh, and this is after TLO, and TLH never happened (but the characters are in this fic)**

**Characters may be a little OOC, sorry!**

Thalia Grace

Chapter 9

I sat in biology during first period by Nico. He was taking notes while I used the tweezers the teacher had passed out to stab the cushion of my lab stool.

"Your making holes in the leather" Nico pointed out.

"Am not"

"Are too"

"Am not"

"Are too"

"I'm not going to argue over this" I told him.

"Whatever" He said, going back to his notes. I didn't usually take notes, so I sat there, twirling my hair around my finger like a dumb girl. I was actually thinking of a plan to get Percy to kiss me before Annabeth or Piper. I knew the perfect outfit that would make him wants to kiss me. I was planning on getting him to kiss me at the winter dance, and I think it'll be perfect. Of course, Christmas is in two weeks and the dance is the Friday before Christmas break. I had the most perfect blue and yellow dress that really brought out my eyes. I hate dressing up and everything, but I do like being with the person I like the most. I'm new to all this romance and stuff, so I don't know how to make anyone fall for me. Last night, I dreamed about Percy (so cheesy, right? But it happened). I dreamed we were on Pegasi on a cliff overlooking the ocean. We were sharing a foot long hotdog and laughing. I hated myself for being so in love with food now that I'm not a hunter, but when I was a hunter I was never really hungry. It's not very attractive to a guy when he sees a girl pigging out on food. I decided I was going to go on a diet so I could fit in my old clothes again. I randomly looked out the window. The window faced the woods, and I saw two figures duck into the woods. One had long hair and the other had short. One must have been a guy because he was muscular. I smiled; maybe one day Percy and I could cut class like that cute couple is. Nico noticed me looking out the window and smirked.

"Looks like Percy's cutting class" Nico said.

"What? That's Percy?"

"Yeah, see his black converse? He borrowed mine" Nico said. I wonder who the girl was. Percy cut class to sneak into the woods with a girl. I felt like crawling under a rock and crying. Of course, with my big ole butt I probably couldn't fit. I knew that once I started training and working out again, I'd lose weight, so I didn't worry too much about it.

"Wow. Who's that he's with?"

"Looked like… Annabeth" Nico said.

"You would know it was Annabeth" I teased. He turned blood-red.

"Only because of Annabeth's curls" Nico protested.

"Yeah, sure" I grunted. I was extremely annoyed now.

"May I go to the bathroom?" I asked the teacher randomly.

"But Ms. Grace-"

"It's a lady emergency" I said abnormally. Nico's face turned red again, like a lot of the guys sitting in class.

"Carry on" The teacher said. I left the room and headed for the woods. I needed to know what Annabeth and Percy were doing.

**Okay, I fixed my mistakes! I'm SO sorry! You might wanna go back and read chapters 7-9 (this chapter) to make more sese to your brains:)**

**Sorry for the mishap!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I do not own PJO, the songs or lyrics mentioned, or any of the other camp half-blood campers in this story. I only own the plot.**

**Please keep in mind Percy and Annabeth aren't dating in this story. Also, this has nothing to do with my other books. Oh, and this is after TLO, and TLH never happened (but the characters are in this fic)**

**Characters may be a little OOC, sorry!**

Piper McLean

Chapter 10

I was in Latin class, doodling on my notebook and making a plan when Chiron called on me to answer a question in Latin. I was planning the day Percy would kiss me before Thalia or Annabeth (I hoped).

"Please say a sentence in Latin for me, Ms. McLean" Chiron said.

"Piper est puella…Ego Amor Tu" I said.

"Mr. Solace please translates that into English" Chiron said to Will Solace.

"Er… Piper is a girl; I love you" He said.

"Good job" Chiron said. "Now please tell me, what is the Latin term for 'farmhouse'?"

"Villa" The class answered.

"What is the Latin term for boy?" Chiron asked.

"Puer" the class answered.

"Good job. Now, it's time for break. The bell will ring any second now, after it rings you may leave" Chiron said, wheeling his chair out of the room.

"Hey, Piper, do you want to go to the dance with me?" A random dude called to me.

"Me?" I asked him. He had familiar brown hair and hazel eyes with red rims.

"Yeah, remember me?" He asked.

"Vincent!" I recalled.

"Yeah, from the Karaoke Shack" He said. The winter dance was in two weeks.

"Isn't it supposed to be girl's-ask-guys?" Will said, joining our conversation.

"Yeah, but I figured she wouldn't ask me" Vincent said.

"Well, sure. I'll go" I caved.

"What about Jason?" One of the Aphrodite girls asked in surprise.

"What about him? He doesn't even like me anymore" I told the girl. She had curly pigtails, and I think her name was Kat.

"Really, because you're all he talks about" Kat gushed.

"I'm not interested" I told her. Stupid me, I forgot Jason was in the class with us. He was on the other side of the room, though, so maybe he didn't hear.

"You seemed interested when you guys first showed at Camp" Kat said, hurt entering her voice.

"Maybe so, but I wouldn't date him" I said, lowering my voice. He was studying a piece of paper in front of him, so maybe he didn't hear anything.

**Whatcha think?**


	11. Chapter 11

**I do not own PJO, the songs or lyrics mentioned, or any of the other camp half-blood campers in this story. I only own the plot.**

**Please keep in mind Percy and Annabeth aren't dating in this story. Also, this has nothing to do with my other books. Oh, and this is after TLO, and TLH never happened (but the characters are in this fic)**

**Characters may be a little OOC, sorry!**

Jason Grace

Chapter 11

I pretended to study a piece of paper in front of me. It had Lela Miranda's digits on it, but I wasn't looking at it. I was trying to hear Piper's conversation she was having with a bunch of different people.

"Hey, Piper, do you want to go to the dance with me?" the guy from the Karaoke Shack asked Piper.

"Me?" she asked him

"Yeah, remember me?" He asked.

"Vincent!" she said, recognizing him.

"Yeah, from the Karaoke Shack" He said

"Isn't it supposed to be girl's-ask-guys?" Will Solace asked.

"Yeah, but I figured she wouldn't ask me" Vincent said.

"Well, sure. I'll go" Piper replied.

"What about Jason?" One of the Aphrodite girls asked Piper. What was Kat going to say about me?

"What about him? He doesn't even like me anymore" I told the girl. She had curly pigtails, and I think her name was Kat.

"Really, because you're all he talks about" Kat gushed.

"I'm not interested" Piper said. That hurt.

"You seemed interested when you guys first showed at Camp" Kat said. Maybe that's because I did like her. I just didn't have the guts to say anything to her about it. We flirted for a long while, but that was it.

"Maybe so, but I wouldn't date him" she said, lowering her voice. That stung so much I turned my head away from her voice. I really liked her, and the social boy act wasn't helping apparently. I always act like I'm texting someone around her, or anyone else, so maybe she'd get jealous. It doesn't work apparently. The bell rang and I stood up depressingly. She walked out of the room, surrounded by some of her guy friends and some of her girlfriends. I walked outside to the courtyard and sat down on a bench. I leaned over and held my head with my elbows on my knees. Why did she drive me crazy like this? How could she do that so easily?

"Hey, man, you okay?" Grover said as he passed by on his way to break.

"What? Oh, yeah" I said, sitting up straight.

"Oh, you looked depressed" Grover said.

"Well, I'm not" I snapped.

"Dude, chill out" Grover said, his eyebrows furrowing.

"I'm sorry. I'm just… tired" I told Grover. He huffed and walked away. Satyrs are so dramatic. I went back to my original position and thought for a while. Maybe I could get her to fall for me. Thalia says at one point she really liked me, so maybe she'll fall for me again. I formed a plan in my mind as the bell rang for second period. I stood and walked to class, still thinking about Piper.


	12. Chapter 12

**I do not own PJO, the songs or lyrics mentioned, or any of the other camp half-blood campers in this story. I only own the plot.**

**Please keep in mind Percy and Annabeth aren't dating in this story. Also, this has nothing to do with my other books. Oh, and this is after TLO, and TLH never happened (but the characters are in this fic)**

**Characters may be a little OOC, sorry!**

Annabeth Chase

Chapter 12

We ducked into the woods and ran. We met up at Zeus' fist, me huffing and puffing for air.

"Think anyone saw?" Percy said, bent over trying to catch his breath.

"No" I said, sitting on the big rock shaped like a fist.

"I did" A voice from in the woods said.

"Who's there?" Percy said, pulling out Riptide. I pulled out my own dagger and stood in ready position.

"Put your weapons away, I mean no harm" The voice said with a girlish giggle. A figure with tan skin and long green leafy hair stepped out from behind a tree.

"It's just a nymph" Percy said.

"Excuse me, don't get me confused with those πλάσματα" The girl said. She quickly climbed the tree and sat on the limb closest to the ground. Πλάσματα means creatures in Greek.

"She's a dryad, Percy' I said, rolling my eyes and slipping my dagger into my back pocket.

"Whatever, Wise Girl" He said.

"What are you two doing out here? Such a cute ζευγάρι (couple)" The dryad said.

"We aren't a couple" Percy told her. It sort of hurt to hear him say that, but I had to agree, we weren't a couple… yet. The dryad came forward and stood. She had a brown shirt that looked like bark design and brown skinny jeans that looked like bark, also. Her belly button could be seen, and of course it was pierced. It had a dragonfly shaped charm on her belly-button ring. She tossed her braided hair and fluttered her eyes.

"The heroes of Olympus aren't a couple?" She asked. She had no shoes on, and her toenails were painted bright green.

"Just friends" I told her. I wanted to add _for now_.

"Oh, well then, Percy do you want to call me sometime?" She asked. I was glad that Percy wasn't any good at Latin, because I chewed her out.

"Aliquam erat Dryadesque puellae; Ille meos!" I told her. (Back off dryad girl; he's mine!)

"Et dixisti amicum iustus es, quisque augue Antiqua, Heros!" The dryad shot back. (You said you were just friends, respect the Ancient Rules, demigod!)

"What's your name?" Percy said, changing the subject. He didn't even know what we were saying; he just knew the tone wasn't good.

"Olive Bush" She replied.

"Hey, you're Juniper's sister!" Percy replied.

"She's not my real sister. We just all have the same last name" She replied harshly.

"What's wrong with Juniper?" I asked.

"Juniper is a άνευ αξίας κορίτσι" Olive scoffed in Greek. (Worthless girl)

"She isn't a worthless girl. What did she do?" Percy asked. He could speak fluent Greek like a bunch of the demigods could.

"She chose that satyr over Ashton" Olive replied.

"Who's Ashton?" I asked.

"The ash tree, duh" Olive said, "He's the θερμότερα dryad ever." (Hottest)

"Oh, okay, well if we could just have some privacy-"

"I gotcha" Olive said, winking before she walked back to her Olive tree.

"That was… awkward" Percy said when she left.

"Yeah" I agreed.

"What did you tell her in Latin?" He asked.

"Oh, you'll never know" I teased.

"Yeah, well, when I learn a language you don't know-"

"You won't" I cut him off.

"We've been out here for forty-five minutes. It's third period now" Percy said, looking at his watch.

"We haven't gotten to do anything but ward off an annoying dryad" I complained.

"Well, let's play a game" Percy said, jumping up on the fist and sitting down.

"What game?" I asked.

"Never Have I Ever" He suggested.

"Why not" I replied; if you haven't played this game before, here's how it goes: you hold out five fingers and so does the other player(s). One person who's it says something like 'never have I ever killed the minotaur' and Percy would have to put down one finger. The point of the game is to try and get the other player(s) out.

"Never have I ever… hit the target with a bow and arrow" Percy said. I put down one finger.

"Never have I ever… dropped Riptide" I said. He put down a finger.

"I dropped him one time on my foot. Nothing happened since I'm invincible" He explained with a smirk.

"Percy Jackson! What would your dad say? The Hero of Olympus dropping his own weapon! Ridiculous"

"Anyways, never have I ever kissed Jason" He said, changing the subject.

"Well, I hope not" I said. I didn't have to put any fingers down on that one.

"Don't lie about it, Annabeth. You have to have kissed him before" Percy argued.

"Never" I argued back.

"What's… wrong with him, is he ugly or something?" Percy asked, messing with a blade of grass. He didn't look at my face.

"Oh, gods no; he's gorgeous" I said. Percy blushed.

"Then why haven't you kissed him?"

"Ugh, Seaweed Brain, a girl doesn't kiss a guy because he's hot. She kisses him because he's sweet, and funny and charming and cuteness is just a bonus" I told him.

"So which am I?" He asked.

"What?" I was totally confused.

"You kissed me when we were on the quest for the Labyrinth. Why did you kiss me?" He asked.

"That was so long ago. I thought you were about to die, for Athena's sake! What's wrong with kissing my best friend?"

"Everything" He murmured.

"What do you mean?" I asked. This was getting awkward.

"You made me think you liked me. I felt really bad when I was with Calypso" He admitted.

"I… don't know how to respond" I told him. Actually, I did know how to respond. In my head, I was screaming _I did like you. I still like you._

"I'm glad you stopped me from inviting the others… We haven't had time for just us since the war"

"That's true" I said.

"Do you know the last time we spent time together was when we… you know" He said. He looked up at me with those sea green eyes.

"You mean when we… talked about the kiss?" I asked. What I'm talking is about we talked about the underwater kiss. He told me it was a spur of the moment. Then, we argued followed by me running away to San Francisco until the next summer.

"Yeah, look, I'm sorry for cutting you" I said. I had cut him in the stomach, right between his abs.

"I wasn't expecting it…" He said, rubbing the scar on his abdomen.

"I'm sorry" I said, lifting the shirt to see the scar. It was a white streak about three inches long. My eyes lingered on his 8 pack for thirty nanoseconds before flickering away.

"…Can I touch it?" I asked.

"Yeah" He said. I touched it with my pointer finger. I felt a chill run through my back, like someone was watching us.

"I'm sorry for making this awkward" I apologized.

"It's no problem…" He hesitated "…Thalia's done the same thing before; touched it I mean" He said. I gripped my hands on the edge of the rock. She had touched his stomach before? Felt his scar that I gave him? I heard some rustling in the bushes. I slowly looked up to see a swish of black hair hiding behind a tree. What the…?


	13. Chapter 13

**I do not own PJO, the songs or lyrics mentioned, or any of the other camp half-blood campers in this story. I only own the plot.**

**Please keep in mind Percy and Annabeth aren't dating in this story. Also, this has nothing to do with my other books. Oh, and this is after TLO, and TLH never happened (but the characters are in this fic)**

**Characters may be a little OOC, sorry!**

Thalia Grace

Chapter 13

I felt like a freaking stalker. I quietly sat perched in a tree. I can be still for a long time… Percy once said it scared him how still I can be. Like a pine tree, for instance…. Laugh all you want, but it's true. If I close my eyes long enough, I can fall into a deep sleep. Like a tree. I watched at Percy and Annabeth talked. I had my arms wrapped around the trunk of an Ash tree.

"Get out of my tree!" A boy from on the ground called. He had the famous hair flip style- famous ever since Justin Bieber walked around with it. Luckily, the boy was whispering. He wore a green V-neck polo and brown khakis. He reminded me of Percy's wardrobe. He had tan skin and chestnut hair.

"I'm sorry! I'm kind of doing business, though" I apologized to the boy. He nodded and before I knew it, he was sitting beside me.

"I'm Ash, but you can call me Ashton" He winked.

"Hi Ashton, I'm Thalia" I introduced myself.

"I know. You were that hot Pine tree at one point" He said. I blushed.

"You know, I like the pink streak in your hair" He said, fingering my hot pink streak. I had it in because I wanted people to know I can be girly if I want. I may be tough and a tomboy (making a lot of the girls hate me) but I can act like a chick if I wanna.

"Thanks" I said. He had a leaf necklace around his neck.

"What kind of leaf is that?" I asked him, touching his necklace. I know I just met him and everything, but tree boys aren't weird. Dryads didn't care if anyone touched them, people always touch their trees.

"It's an Ash tree leaf" He explained, taking it off his neck.

"So you wear your tree's leaf around your neck?"

"Yes, I do. Now you'll be wearing it for me" He smiled, slipping the necklace over my head.

"Thank you" I said.

"No problem. Hey, if you ever want to talk instead of watching people talk, just come by my tree." He smiled. I looked back towards Percy and Annabeth, but they left.

"Sh-Shoot; where did they go" I said. I had lost them.

"They left a while back" He said. I looked down and noticed his hand was on top of mine. I shook it off.

"I… have to go" I said, jumping out of the tree. I landed in my usual position- crouched down with one hand on the ground.

"See you later!" He called. I ran back to the school while looking at my watch. It was already fourth period. How could I have stayed there that long?

It was ten minutes before lunch when I got back. I went to the girl's locker room and sat in one of the shower stalls. We don't ever use the showers, so we throw our clothes in there. The Aphrodite girls usually sit in there and gossip, but they weren't there today. I pulled out my phone, no new messages. I'm surprised Percy didn't invite me and Piper along with him and Annabeth. Or did she tell him not to? Seems like something Annabeth would do. The bell rang and I headed to the cafeteria. I sat at our usual table, where Grover and Nico were already at.

"Hey, where did you go? I didn't see you in any of our other classes!" Nico said before he bit into a pomegranate.

"I went… to the woods" I admitted.

"Really" He said in a sarcastic tone.

"Well, I didn't want Percy and Annabeth in there by themselves. There could've been a sneak attack or something, and no one there to help them." I made up an excuse.

"They came back 3rd period. You came back at lunch" He said.

"Shut up" I said as Annabeth sat down at the table with Piper.

"Hey" Piper greeted.

"Hi" I said, pulling out two drachmas from my pockets.

"Go buy me a pizza stick" I told Grover.

"No way" Grover protested.

"I will" Percy said, walking up behind me and snatching the drachmas. He walked off to the lunch line.

"Nico, Grover, I think Jason needed you outside or something…" Annabeth told the boys.

"No he doesn't. I just saw him go into the bathroom" Nico said.

"Then go to the bathroom. I know you guys have to go" Annabeth said.

"I don't have to go…" Grover said.

"Yes you do" Annabeth said, sending him a death glare. They both took off running to the men's room.

"We need to talk" Piper said, eating a slice of an apple.

"Dang right we do" Annabeth said, slamming her hand on the table. Nico's drink knocked over.

"Shoot" I said, wiping up the juice.

"Anyways, Thalia… Where were you fourth period, and third?" Annabeth demanded.

"Um… I don't remember" I lied.

"Cut the crap. You were spying on Percy and me! I heard you in the trees" Annabeth said.

"Wait… what? You went to the woods with Percy? Where was I?" Piper asked.

"Um…? Your first period class…" I said.

"Why were you spying? That's against the rules!" Annabeth screeched.

"Is not, you never said it was against the rules" I argued.

"Hey… do you want your pizza stick?" Percy said from behind me.

"Sure. Oh, Nico and Grover need you" I told him. We weren't done with this conversation.

"In the bathroom" Piper said. He nodded and walked off after handing me my pizza stick.

"Thalia… how could you?" Annabeth demanded.

"How could I? I could because he's fair game!"

"Guys, let's just make a rule. For now on, no more interfering" Piper said.

"Whatever. I'm not hungry anymore" Annabeth said, standing and shoving her bag of chips in her purse. "Bye, Piper" She said, walking away.

"Feisty, isn't she?" I joked.

"Thalia…"

"I didn't know!" I defended myself.

"Go talk to her" Piper commanded.

"Fine" I sighed.

**Who can guess Annabeth's reaction?**

**Okay, so I have a story to tell you!:**

**Today in class I accidently butt-dialed my grandma. I didnt know it, because I had my phone down in my Ugg boots (*I have another story about my Uggs on the story For The First Time update*) where I usually keep it. So, anyways, I was in my Math class when it happened. It got all quiet because we were taking a test and all you could hear was _'Honey? Honey are you okay?' _and everyone looked around confused. I suddenly realized what was going on... My grandma had htought I was calling her for an emergancy. I got beet-red and slowly hit the 'end' button. Or so I thought. I had hit the volume button, turning on my ringer. My teacher couldnt figure out whos phone it was, so she ignored it. Then Grandma called me back. Her ringtone is CUPPYCAKE (that weird song the baby voice sings) and I turned even REDDER. I was screaming inside. My desk partner (we sit at a two person desk) started laughing, along with everyone else. To make it worse, my teacher suggested I call my grandma to let her know I was okay.**


	14. Chapter 14

**I do not own PJO, the songs or lyrics mentioned, or any of the other camp half-blood campers in this story. I only own the plot.**

**Please keep in mind Percy and Annabeth aren't dating in this story. Also, this has nothing to do with my other books. Oh, and this is after TLO, and TLH never happened (but the characters are in this fic)**

**Characters may be a little OOC, sorry!**

Percy Jackson

Chapter 14

After the girls finally let us come back to the lunch table, the bell rang, meaning we didn't get to eat.

"You are so taking me to get something to eat after school to make up for lunch" I joked to Piper. I gently elbowed her in the shoulder. She smiled as we headed to class, Nico and Jason behind us.

"I guess it's only fair" She said, mocking a sighing tone.

"What about us?" Nico complained.

Piper's POV

"Get Drew to take you to get something to eat" I said to Nico.

"No can do; I broke up with her" Nico said.

"Oh, really" I said, turning around to Nico.

"Yeah, does that make you happy that I'm now single? Maybe you and I could go somewhere sometime" Nico said with a wink. Before I could say anything, Jason grabbed his head and rubbed his knuckles into his hair, giving him a noogie. After Jason let go, Percy repeated Jason's actions.

"Dude, that hurt" Nico said, rubbing his head. "So does that mean yes?" He asked me.

"Maybe" I said. Truthfully, I was just seeing if Percy was going to get jealous.

"Nico, she doesn't like you" Percy told him.

"You don't know _who_ I like" I joked.

"Oh, so you _do _like someone" Nico said. Jason was being silent.

"I _did_ like someone, but then I changed my mind. I like boys who go with the flow; who aren't scared to ask a girl out" I said before turning into the bathroom. The boys kept walking, and I closed the door behind me.

**Okay, I'm sorry that this is SO short! But if I get 5 reviews, I'll update again on Saturday!**

**SORRY about the confusion! I fixed this because the first time I accidently messed it up... Okay it's fixed!**


	15. Chapter 15

**I do not own PJO, the songs or lyrics mentioned, or any of the other camp half-blood campers in this story. I only own the plot.**

**Please keep in mind Percy and Annabeth aren't dating in this story. Also, this has nothing to do with my other books. Oh, and this is after TLO, and TLH never happened (but the characters are in this fic)**

**Characters may be a little OOC, sorry!**

Jason Grace

Chapter 15

"So she likes boys who 'go with the flow and aren't scared to ask a girl out'" Percy said as we walked down the hall.

"I call dibs" Nico said.

"Shut up" I said, smacking his chest.

"Percy, I'm about to be dead serious. Pick a freaking girl! You flirt with Annabeth, talk about dating Piper and who knows what you do with Thalia-"

"Pervert" Percy muttered.

"-and it's driving me crazy. Pick one, gosh dangit! Preferably Piper or Annabeth" Nico said with a blush.

"Oh, Nico has a little crush on Thalia!" I teased.

"Jason, I saw you checking out Piper's butt, and Annabeth's-"

"Ankles" I interrupted him.

"-ankles… sure" Percy said with a weird smile on his face.

"I'm sorry, Nico. I don't think I like Thalia, though. You can have her" Percy said to Nico.

"Dude, don't treat a girl like that" I scolded Percy "Don't treat a girl like a piece of candy. Give her a chance if she likes you. Meanwhile, I'm going to call Hattie White's number…" I said, pulling out my phone. Nico snickered as Percy's eyebrows rose with a bored expression. I turned into the boy's bathroom and looked through my contacts… but not for Hattie's number. I was looking for Piper's number.

**(A/N: **_**Jason, **_Piper**)**

_**Hey, Pipes**_

Jason?

_**Yeah, do you not have my number?**_

I do, but I haven't heard from you in a while

_**Whose fault is that?**_

Yours

_**Piper Elizabeth McLean don't you blame me!**_

How do you know my middle name?

_**I guessed… lucky guess?**_

I'll give you that

_**Yay**_

Aren't you supposed to be in class?

_**Maybe**_

Well, I honestly don't feel like going to school tomorrow. I'm gonna tell Chiron I'm sick. Back me up?

_**Only if I can ditch w/ you**_

Hmmm we'll see about that…

_**I'll hold you to it**_

Sure ;)

_**See you after school. PEM**_

PEM…?

_**P**__**iper **__**E**__**lizabeth **__**M**__**cLean…**_

Nice; see you

**Okay, sorry AGAIN that it's short... but I wanted to say: I have pre-written this, so I cant go back and add more or else it would mess up the entire thing so PLEASE dont be mad at me if a chapter is short...**

**BUT BUT BUT (? I dont even know?) you CAN go read my other stories! Go to my page (It's not hard- just click _PiperElizabethMcLean _at the top of the page. Then, scroll down to 'my stories' and check out the summaries. Tell me if you like any of them! They all have atleast 7 or more chapters, so that'll keep you occupied until next week (*hint hint*)**

**So, I dont have a story for this chapter... sad face! But I need to know... do you guys LIKE me telling y'all (okay, I've been trying not to do that, but i'm from the south and its hard not to so ignore it) stories? Because if you dont, just tell me and i'll stop. THEY ARE ALL REAL, NO MATTER WHAT! **

**Sorry for wasting your time... carry on!**


	16. Chapter 16

**I do not own PJO, the songs or lyrics mentioned, or any of the other camp half-blood campers in this story. I only own the plot.**

**Please keep in mind Percy and Annabeth aren't dating in this story. Also, this has nothing to do with my other books. Oh, and this is after TLO, and TLH never happened (but the characters are in this fic)**

**Characters may be a little OOC, sorry!**

Annabeth Chase

Chapter 16

I sat in the girl's bathroom, on a toilet. But, I wasn't doing what you think I'm doing. I was crying. I stopped sniffling as I heard someone open the door to the bathroom.

"Annabeth, are you in here?"

"Go away, Thalia" I groaned.

"Come on out, girl" she said. I opened the door and looked at myself in the mirror. My mascara was under my eyes, making me look like I had no sleep whatsoever last night. I wiped it away and stared at myself in the mirror.

"I'm sorry. New rule; no interfering with private times with Percy" Thalia apologized.

"I thought you were my friend… we were so close to kissing" I admitted.

"I'm happy for you, Annabeth, but you have to remind yourself that you're not the only one in the game" She said. She fixed her hair in the mirror.

"Thalia, please don't do that again. Promise me" I said, holding out my pinky.

"Pinky shakes; really" Thalia said, "Yeah, I did that when I was four"

"Then swear on the River Styx"

"I… I swear on the River Styx that…"

"Finish it, Thalia"

"I swear on the River Styx that you're a loser" She grinned.

"Thalia, this isn't funny"

"Fine; I swear on the River Styx not to interrupt another moment"

"Thank-you" I said, flinging my arms around her shoulders. "You're the best" I smiled.

"Now, I have to tell you something…" Thalia said, her expression changing to seriousness.

**SO SORRY for the short chappie... BUT I do have other stories I have to update every week, so that's my defense... Go check 'em out!**

**Who wants a short story?**

**Here we go...**

**okay, so I was jogging around the neighborhood the other day when I saw an elderly man sitting outside in a rocking chair on his porch. I smiled and waved at him in a friendly way. Apparently his way of greeting somone is chunking stones at them... :/**


	17. Chapter 17

**I do not own PJO, the songs or lyrics mentioned, or any of the other camp half-blood campers in this story. I only own the plot.**

**Please keep in mind Percy and Annabeth aren't dating in this story. Also, this has nothing to do with my other books. Oh, and this is after TLO, and TLH never happened (but the characters are in this fic)**

**Characters may be a little OOC, sorry!**

Piper McLean

Chapter 17

After school, I walked back to my cabin. I didn't feel like dealing with the whole Percy thing right now. I wanted to talk to Jason… he hadn't texted me in forever, and now he's texting me out of the blue? What the heck? On my way, I noticed a bunch of whispering and excitement going on. I stopped to ask a couple of Aphrodite girls who were always on top of the gossip what was going on.

"Reyna's visiting" Anna said. She had long blonde curly hair that seemed to cup her shoulders and big, bright ever-changing-colored eyes. The other girl had long black hair twisted into a messy bun and the same kind of eyes. Her name was Samantha. "She's staying for a week this time"

"Reyna" I squeaked. Before anybody at Camp Half Blood met Jason, he had gone to another camp; Camp Jupiter. He was pretty much the king of the camp, and Reyna was pretty much the queen. They had feelings for one another, but nothing was going on. I didn't need Reyna to come in and take everything that was barely starting between Jason and me. "Where is she?"

"At the Big House; she's going to be staying in the guest cabin. Her Pegasus, Scipio, is staying in the stables"

"I-I have to go" I said, jogging to Zeus's cabin. I wanted to see Jason's face when he found out about Reyna. Did he still have feelings for her?

I knocked on Zeus's cabin's door. I was out of breath from climbing the stairs and running to the cabin. I put my hands on my knees and panted while I heard someone shuffling to the door. Thalia opened the door. She had socked feet, her jeans on and she had shed her jacket.

"Hey, Piper" She said, a confused look on her face.

"Where's Jason?" I asked, rushing to the subject of the conversation.

"He's doing Latin homework" Piper said, opening the door wider so I could come in. I walked in, not bothering to pull off my boots, and walked to the dining table where he sat, books all around him.

"Jason Grace, actually doing homework" I questioned, sitting down beside him at the table.

"Yeah" He murmured, distracted.

"Did you… um, hear the rumors?" I asked, drawing circles on the table with my finger.

"Rumors" He asked, looking up from his Latin book.

"Yeah, um, Reyna has apparently come to visit" I said, looking him strait in the eye. His face paled for a few seconds, and then it cleared.

"No… I haven't heard that one." He replied. He closed his book slowly.

"Do you want to go meet her at the Big House?" I asked.

"Uh… listen, Piper. You might not like her that much" Jason said, standing. "You should probably let me go see her… er, alone" he stammered.

"Jason, that's ridiculous. Of course I'm going to meet her"

"Piper…." He argued.

"Jason…" I mimicked, "I'm going"

"Well, Piper… I can't stop you, but try not to get in a fight with her, please" He said, pulling his sneakers on.

"Why would I get in a fight with her?"

"Never mind" He said, shaking his head. We left Zeus cabin, heading to the Big House.

Percy Jackson

**(A/N: this is the FIRST EVER second POV in one of my stories! I hope you feel lucky! Just kidding… But seriously, this is the first time I've ever done that….on with the story!)**

I opened the door to my jeep, throwing my backpack in the back seat. I guess nobody wanted a ride home, besides Nico. He even asked if Drew could come along.

"No, Nico" I hissed. She stood in front of the jeep, looking around in boredom.

"But I already said yes" He said, pleading with his eyes.

"Tell her no, then" I said, opening the driver's door. "I thought you guys broke it off?"

"I can't, Perce…. Please do this; for me? I haven't really broken up with her… yet. I was planning on doing it now"

"Nico…" I said, looking over at Drew again. "Whatever. Just get in" I said, cranking up the jeep. They both hopped in the back and Nico wrapped his arm around her shoulders. I looked at them through the mirror before looking away. Did she not know how he talked about Thalia? I doubt she even likes him back. I mean, she doesn't act like it. Pretty soon, I was pulling up into the Hades driveway and they hopped out.

"See you later, Perce. Thanks for the ride" Nico said, walking inside. I sighed and gripped the steering wheel for a minute before driving back to my own cabin. I noticed everyone going towards the Big House. What was going on there? I ignored it, though, and walked inside my own cabin.

**Okay, so the poll is still up! You still have time to vote on who Percy chooses!**

**Sorry, guys, no story for this chapter:(**


	18. Chapter 18

**I do not own PJO, the songs or lyrics mentioned, or any of the other camp half-blood campers in this story. I only own the plot.**

**Please keep in mind Percy and Annabeth aren't dating in this story. Also, this has nothing to do with my other books. Oh, and this is after TLO, and TLH never happened (but the characters are in this fic)**

**Characters may be a little OOC, sorry!**

Thalia Grace

Chapter 18

After Piper and Jason left, I decided to visit Percy. I climbed the steps to his cabin and knocked on the door. He came to the door in his school clothes and smiled as he let me in.

"Thalia Grace, have you come to talk to the Great Percy Jackson?" Percy said cockily.

"I have" I smiled.

"What's up" Percy said, his voice turning back to normal as he fell into the couch's cushions and patted the seat next to him for me to sit down.

"I got bored"

"I know. It's so boring these days, want to go to the woods and kill some monsters?"

"You know Chiron would kill us"

"That makes it even more fun" Percy said mysteriously.

"You're on" I said, tapping my bracelet, signaling for the shield to come out.

"Let's corner it" Percy whispered to me as we found a big centipede with a nasty stench to it, obviously a monster, attacking a small rabbit.

"I'll go left, you go right" I said, going my direction. But that Kelp Brain didn't listen. He stepped forward.

"Hey, Kelp Head, listen to me!" I hissed. This is so like him…

"Shut up, Thals" He said as he sliced off three legs, gaining the centipede's attention. The bunny scurried away. The centipede shot a stream of acid towards Percy, but he side-stepped and the acid hit the ground, making a nice dent in the surface.

"Over here, ugly" I called to it. I really needed better come-backs. It turned and got ready to spit, while Percy jumped on its back.

"Kill it!" I said, dodging spit-takes. "Find a chink in its armor!"

"No, I think I'll just ride it around first" Percy said sarcastically.

"Percy!"

"I'm going, I'm going" He said, stabbing a place in the bend of the centipede's neck. "Take _that_!" He said as the centipede burst into dust.

"I'm tired now" I groaned as we left the woods. We had killed two monsters, and that's when I started complaining. I wasn't really tired; I had just wanted to stop because I realized something. I realized that I saw Percy as more of a friend than a boyfriend. I realized that Piper or Annabeth deserved him more. I realized that I should have probably never dropped out of the Hunt, but now I can't go back. I realized that he was my Kelp Head and I would always be his Pinecone Face and nothing more. I realized we'd always be best friends. I realized that someone was watching us in the woods. I realized that I might like him instead of Percy. And finally, I realize that I over-use the word realize.

We got back to his cabin and Percy made a cup of water for us both. I drank all of mine before he had his even made.

"We need to talk" I told him, sitting on the floor of his small kitchen.

"About what" Percy said, fixing his eyes on me.

"I used to like you, Percy. I used to get butterflies when you were around. I quit the Hunters for you, because I thought I loved you" I said, pausing at Percy's facial expression. He narrowed his eyes in realization. "But now I don't think I love you like that. Percy, I love you like a brother and nothing more. I'm not sorry that I quit the Hunt, though, because now I know why the Fates wanted me to. I know how they work, now."

"What?" Percy said; typical Kelp Head.

"Oh, my Bob… I'm not repeating all of that" I said.

"No, no, I heard you. I just…. You thought you _liked _me?"

"I did" I admitted, as embarrassing at this sounds. "But I don't"

"Thalia… I'm so proud of you" Percy said.

"Proud of what"

"You've figured something out all by yourself, even if it was in the hard way." Percy said, seriously. "And what do you think the Fates have in store?"

"I think… I think Nico likes me, but he's got Drew" I said, biting my lip.

"I don't think he likes Drew anymore, Thalia"

"I need to go see him, first before I tell you anything else" I said. I was confusing myself badly, now.

"Alright, go. I understand" Percy said, shooing me with his hands. I smiled and ran out of the Poseidon cabin. I also had someone else I needed to talk to.

**Okay, so Thalia dropped out of the competition…. if you didn't get that much…**

**So sorry for you Thalia/Percy lovers (Perlia, is that right?) but the results of he poll are telling me she aint winnin'.**

**Poll update: Annabeth is in first place, Piper is in second, and Thalia is in third (she dropped out)**

**PERCY'S STANKY SOCKS**

**okay, I got your attention:)**

**THE POLL IS STILL UP! IF YOU CANT VOTE LEAVE A REVIEW SAYING WHO YOU PICK! Thalia has dropped out, so vote either Piper or Annabeth!**


	19. Chapter 19

**I do not own PJO, the songs or lyrics mentioned, or any of the other camp half-blood campers in this story. I only own the plot.**

**Please keep in mind Percy and Annabeth aren't dating in this story. Also, this has nothing to do with my other books. Oh, and this is after TLO, and TLH never happened (but the characters are in this fic)**

**Characters may be a little OOC, sorry!**

Jason Grace

Chapter 19

**THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SON OF NEPTUNE SPOILERS!**

I turned the nob to the Big House's door, opening it. I saw a bunch of campers sitting around the room, a girl in an arm chair telling a story.

"-And then Frank- oh, how Frank always manages to mess up something- came in and scooped up the Gorgon's Blood and stuffed it in his pockets!-"

"Reyna…!" I said, noticing the girl with long, long, long black hair and kohl around her eyes. She had long lashes and purple eye shadow, a purple shirt on and jeans. Her horse, Scipio, had his head in thorough the Big House's window and it looked like he was listening to the story. Reyna's hair was in a messy bun, hair had already fallen out. She looked gorgeous.

"Jason is that you?" Reyna said, jumping up. Piper stood beside me, smiling. Reyna pushed her way through all the demigods until she was right in front of me.

"It really is you" She said, touching my face.

"It is" I said, putting my hand on top of hers.

"I missed you…" She said, quietly.

"I missed you, too" I said. But this all felt wrong. So, very wrong… I didn't miss her like this. She was a praetor, and so was I. she was my partner in command, not my partner in relationships. I pulled her hand away from my face.

"What are you doing here?" I asked her.

"I came to get you, Jason. The camp- we need our male praetor. Lupa is furious"

"I can't go… Reyna this is my new home"

"Jason that Greek stayed at our camp. You belong there so this sort of this never happens again. Perseus Jackson- he even returned home!"

"I'm not going" I said, jerking my hand away from her gentle grip. "I love this place, even if I am Roman"

"Look around you. Do you really think you belong here?" So I did. I looked around at all the familiar faces. Will Solace, Michael Yew, Katie Gardner, Annabeth Chase, Drew, Nico Di Angelo, Pollux Sot, Chiron, and finally Piper McLean. Did I really want to leave them?

**Okay, sorry for the short chapter, but I need to know: should Jason leave or stay?**

**OMB (oh-my-Bob if you didnt know that already) I'm so so so so so so so SO sorry! My internet quit on me, and I couldnt update! I could ony get on my iPod, but I cant upload off my ipod, so...**

**Anyways, I have Percy here with me *blushes* and he will be with me all through out the story (and in the others, too!) until Christmas, and then another character will be with me (if you dont get it, just wait. you'll catch on later...**

**Percy: I dont like to talk about the whole Gorgon's bloo thing...**

**Me: Oh, shut up. That's only because you had to taste it.**

**Percy: Wanna know what it tasted like? It tasted like-**

**Me: *shoves hand over mouth* OKAY! We got it!**

**Percy: Who will be the next visitor?**

**Me: Hmmm...**


	20. Chapter 20

**I do not own PJO, the songs or lyrics mentioned, or any of the other camp half-blood campers in this story. I only own the plot.**

**Please keep in mind Percy and Annabeth aren't dating in this story. Also, this has nothing to do with my other books. Oh, and this is after TLO, and TLH never happened (but the characters are in this fic)**

**Characters may be a little OOC, sorry!**

Annabeth Chase

Chapter 20

Let's keep our thoughts to ourselves…

I was sitting in the big House listening to Reyna's story when Jason and Piper burst in. Reyna and Jason chatted while Piper stood there awkwardly. I sat by some other demigods, and I was getting bored. I started to think about Percy… Percy. He was like a rose in the springtime; beautiful but cruel. Beautiful rose petals, but a surprise. The thorns are the surprising part, the hurt. I doubt he knows how much of an affect he has on me… on Thalia and Piper. I buried my head in my hands as I thought. Thalia could easily win Percy with her humor and how she wasn't all that girly but was still cute. Piper was sweet and fierce at the same time. She was a great fighter, like Percy. But they were too much alike; he was a softy, like Piper. They were both really could fighter, too. I always thought opposites attract… that would explain him and Thalia. She was the opposite of him. She was fierce and willing, while he was soft and sweet. He always needed permission; always needed the say so. Except for that one time when he didn't tell Thalia he was going to go after the manticore. They were both serious fighters; and if they had to go up against each other, I'm sure Percy would be the one to give. He couldn't- wouldn't- kill a friend. He was so protective… it was his fatal flaw. I wasn't anything like him… I was too prideful, protective, smart-aleck, annoying at times and smart. Why would he go for me when he could have someone as beautiful as Thalia or Piper? I thought of when we were younger. Even those small moments when we would laugh over the stupidest things…. When did all that change? Why isn't he my Seaweed Brain anymore? Why aren't I his Wise Girl? I mean, yeah, he still calls me by my nickname, but it doesn't mean anything anymore. A spur-of-the-moment kiss was my first real kiss… why couldn't it have been real? Will I ever even find love, at all?

While Reyna and Jason chatted some more, I got bored and left. I headed to Percy's cabin… maybe we could hang out some. I knocked on his door and I heard footsteps, then it opened.

"Thalia, are you here already?" He said, not looking up. "Oh, it's Annabeth"

"Yeah…" I said. Had Thalia been here? My heart started to race as I wondered what they could have done… had they kissed? Was he expecting her to come back? "Is it a bad time? Were you waiting for someone?"

"Just Thalia; no one important" He said. He didn't think she was important?

"Oh; well can I come in?"

"Sure" He said, opening the door wider. I brushed past him as I walked in, feeling the heat.

"It feels good in here"

"Yeah, I know, right"

"So what was Thalia doing here?" I asked nonchalantly.

"How do you know she was here?"

"You just told me…?"

"Oh," He said, "She was here. She… it's a long story"

"Are you two going out?" I blurted.

"What?" He asked, his eyebrows flying up. "No!"

"Oh" I said. I felt a lot of weight come off my chest now.

"Oh, gods; Annabeth…. She came by earlier to tell me- sit down and I'll explain" He said, walking into the living room. He sat on a couch and put his elbows on his knees, facing me.

"What did she come here for?"

"She came to tell me she thought she loved me… she told me that she quit the Hunters for me- did you know about that- and after all that, she figured out she doesn't love me. She said she could never risk friendship for a boy; she values friendship more than anything." Percy said, "Annabeth, I get what she's saying now. I finally do"

"She… she said that?" I asked. I couldn't help thinking of what she told me in the bathroom. She really _didn't _like him anymore. I thought she was just kidding.

"She did."

"Whoa."

"That's what I was thinking."

"Do you love her back?"

"No; not in that way… I've always seen us as friends, y'know?"

"Yeah"

"…Annabeth?

"Yeah, Percy"

"I… I'm so confused" He said, closing his eyes tightly. "I can't understand girls. Why can't they just straight-up tell you they like you?"

"Because, Percy" I said, getting up and moving to the couch beside him. "It's- it's complicated. A girl can get just as confused as you can; they don't know if they like you, for sure"

"…I guess I understand" He said as I put my arm around his shoulders. "Annabeth"

"What?"

"…Do you like me?"

"I…. I don't know." I said, before I could control what flew out of my mouth. This is my chance; why couldn't I tell him I like him? It should've been so simple…

"Let me know when you do"

"You'll be the first to know" I said back. **(A/N: reference to the movie, incase ya didn't notice… Lol)**

**Percy: Oh my Bob this took you forever to update.**

**Me: Because my computer is legit a moron.**

**Percy: dont talk about her like that!**

**Me: Harriet Phillip is just a computer!**

**percy: she's a HP computer!**

**Me: Harriet Phillip stands for HP...**

**sorry I'll try to update the best I can**


	21. Chapter 21

**I do not own PJO, the songs or lyrics mentioned, or any of the other camp half-blood campers in this story. I only own the plot.**

**Please keep in mind Percy and Annabeth aren't dating in this story. Also, this has nothing to do with my other books. Oh, and this is after TLO, and TLH never happened (but the characters are in this fic)**

**Characters may be a little OOC, sorry!**

Thalia Grace

Chapter 21

"Ashton!" I called out as I ran through the forest. I was most likely attracting tons of monsters right now, but this was important. "Ash, I need to talk to you!"

"Ημίθεος κορίτσι, σκάσε; Γιατί θα Ash θέλετε, ηλίθιο κορίτσι; (Demigod girl, shut up! Why would Ash want you, stupid girl)" A girl with light blue-purplish skin and long green hair hissed as she ran out from behind a blueberry bush. I made a guess that her name was something like Blue.

"Ashton!" I called again, ignoring all the glares I got from nymphs that started to come out from their trees.

"Thalia, is that you?" I heard a familiar voice. I looked around until I spotted a big Ash tree- the one I was sitting in earlier.

"Yeah" I smiled up at him, "Do I have to climb up there to speak to you?"

"Na, I'll come down" He grinned. I saw several glares from nymphs before they disappeared into the woodlands. Soon he was standing in front of me.

"Come to give my necklace back?" He smirked. I hadn't noticed I was tugging at it.

"No" I smiled.

"Good; it looks good on you"

"Thanks"

"Er, what did you come for, then?"

"To make your girlfriends mad"

"Na, they'll get over it" He said a little louder this time.

"Ha" I laughed.

"I don't care what they think" He said, quieter this time.

"Me either" I heard myself say. What does that mean?

"What are you saying?" He said, his green-brown eyes searching mine. His chestnut brown hair looked so soft, and he wore the same outfit as earlier. His pink lips were so human-like…

"Are you a pure-nymph?" I asked, changing the subject randomly. I didn't even realize I had until I said it.

"No" He said quietly. "I'm not"

"You're not?" I wasn't surprised. He looked more human than any other nymph and dryad did. It wasn't un-normal for a demigod to date a dryad or a nymph. The Aphrodite and Demeter girls did it from time to time. Especially Pollux, he dated tree nymphs a lot.

"My mom was a tree nymph; my dad was Dionysus" He whispered.

"Was he really?" I asked. "Why do you trust me so much to tell me this?"

"You seem like the type of girl that can be trusted"

"I am." I answered. He stared into my eyes for a second before slowly tilting his head towards my face. We were soon kissing, his hands on my waist and my arms wrapped around his neck. He deepened the kiss, and we were soon in the middle of a full-on make-out session. We didn't stop until I had to pull away for air. I could hold my breath for a long time, like most trees and like Ashton. He smiled at me before taking a shaky breath.

"That was…. Amazing" He said, a half-smile on his lips.

"I know" I smiled. He pushed my bangs behind my ear and kissed my temple.

"Come visit me, soon" He whispered.

"I promise"

"Good" He said before disappearing. I just noticed how dark it was getting.

"Πώς ήταν η συνεδρία makeout σας, κόρη του Δία; (How was your makeout session, Daughter of Zeus?)" A bush nymph snarled from in a bush. I ignored it as I left the forest, a smile on my face.

**Okay… is it just me or did you guys NOT EXPECT THAT COMING?**


	22. Chapter 22

**I do not own PJO, the songs or lyrics mentioned, or any of the other camp half-blood campers in this story. I only own the plot.**

**Please keep in mind Percy and Annabeth aren't dating in this story. Also, this has nothing to do with my other books. Oh, and this is after TLO, and TLH never happened (but the characters are in this fic)**

**Characters may be a little OOC, sorry!**

Nico Di Angelo

Chapter 22

I broke up with her… what two hours ago? I sat alone in my cabin, my cell phone in one hand and thoughts roaming through my head. I was lonely, and I needed someone to call. Someone= a girl. I finally decided and dialed her number.

"Hello?" She said her voice in my ear.

"Can you come over?"

"Sure, I was planning on coming over at some point"

"Good… I need you"

"Need me for what"

"I'm bored"

"I'll be over in a sec"

"Alright" I said, hitting the 'end' button. I looked around my den to see what I could pick up. I saw a pair of socks on the floor and my tennis shoes. I shoved the socks under the black rug and shoved my feet into my sneakers- I had socks on already. I looked for my stereo remote and found it in-between a couch cushion. I turned on One Republic because I knew it was her favorite. _Good Life _played and I started dancing a little. I loved this song. I ended up doing what some would call dancing (it was a really… Nico version of dancing, which is a whole different dancing than a normal person's version) I didn't even notice the knock on the door. She walked in and tried not to laugh, but couldn't help it.

"Nico, what are you doing?" Thalia asked.

"….Er, nothing" I said. I couldn't help but notice how red her lips were. It was like she was wearing lipstick… but she wasn't.

"It looked like you were having a spaz attack" She said, walking in the room and plumping down on the couch. "Oh, One Republic"

"Yeah… I picked it out for you" I said, rubbing the back of my neck and sitting down beside her.

"What 'cha wanna do?" She asked, a little too happily.

"I don't know. I'm just bored."

"Oh, okay"

"Yeah… I broke up with Drew" I told her casually.

"You did?" She asked, "Why?"

"She wasn't my type"

"Well what's your type?" She asked.

"I like girls with dark hair, don't get me wrong" I explained, "But I have a thing for this other girl"

"Who's this other girl?" She pressed.

"That doesn't matter. But what does is I need your help… to get her"

"Oh, great" She laughed. She seemed unusually happy.

"Yeah, well… I want to ask her on a date" I said, nervously.

"Okay, well what is she like?"

"She's very athletic; like every demigod is. She likes to laugh and have fun"

"Did you think about taking her to the Karaoke Shack?"

"I didn't really think she'd want to go there" I explained, mainly because I had been there yesterday.

"Okay, well maybe you should ask her to go ride Pegasi with you"

"Pegasi don't like me too much"

"I've noticed; but that doesn't mean Pegasi don't like her"

"I don't know…"

"Well, think about it." She said, "Oh! Oh, take her to the beach. Play her favorite song softly, where she can barely hear it. And when she notices it, ask her to dance. Of course, any girl would protest in some way. That's when you insist and get her to dance with you. Then, you slow dance and end up kissing at the end." She explained.

"Sounds like an OK idea"

"You should try it"

"What if I don't know her favorite song?"

"Ask her" Thalia shrugged.

"Alright, I will."

"Okay, tell me how it goes."

"I will." I smiled.

"Alright, well, I've got to go"

"Wait, Thalia?" I said, getting the confidence to finally ask her.

"What?"

"What's your favorite song?"

**o.o**

**Percy: Wow Nico.**

**Me: He's so cliche. I love him:)**

**Percy: I thought you loved me?**

**Me: *blushes***


	23. Chapter 23

**I do not own PJO, the songs or lyrics mentioned, or any of the other camp half-blood campers in this story. I only own the plot.**

**Please keep in mind Percy and Annabeth aren't dating in this story. Also, this has nothing to do with my other books. Oh, and this is after TLO, and TLH never happened (but the characters are in this fic)**

**Characters may be a little OOC, sorry!**

Piper McLean

Chapter 23

I waited for his reply. Would he really leave us? I didn't think so. I wouldn't _let _him leave us. If he did, it wouldn't be fun anymore. There'd be no more goofing around with him about all his 'girlfriends' and there'd be no more forcing him to watch Twilight and Harry Potter against his will, and then it'd just be…. It'd just be Jason-less. I don't think I'd like it too much. We came here together. I plan on leaving together, even if it means I have to go to the Roman camp myself.

"Reyna, why don't you stay here a few days? Then, I'll make my decision" Jason said, biting his lip. Reyna crossed her arms and shot me a glare.

"Is this because of _her_?" She asked, pointing a long, thin and slender finger at me.

"Me?" I asked, cocking my head to the side slightly.

"Yes, you," She hissed. She looked about ready to pounce, kill and hide the body.

"What about me?" I asked, stepping forward. She, too, stepped forward and her hands made fists.

"You are just a little-"

"REYNA, PIPER!" Jason shouted, pushing us apart as Reyna struggled to grab her dagger.

"Jason, stop!" I said, balancing my dagger in my hand and aiming for her chest; self-defense, right?

"Reyna, quit," He said, gripping her shoulders back, veins in his arm showing from the muscular pull. "You're a guest!"

"Romans," She spat, "Do not care! So why do you?"

"Because, Reyna! I love these people" Jason said quietly, only meaning for her ears. "They're my new family"

"Jason, you sound like a little girl!" Reyna said through gritted teeth.

"Go home, Reyna." Jason said, letting her go. She fell to the floor and looked up at me, narrowed her eyes and scowled. I stood there, dagger ready but I knew I wouldn't have to use it.

"Jason-"

"Go home" He said, leaving the big house. The door slammed behind him and Reyna picked herself up from the ground. She slipped her dagger back in her pocket and glared at me.

"Take care of him" She whispered before whistling a loud and long whistle from her mouth. I heard flapping noises and her Pegasus's head popped through the window. Scipio was a pretty Pegasus.

"I will" I said before she hopped out the window and flew away on its back. "I promise"

Annabeth Chase

I left the Poseidon cabin, slowly kicking up snow. There was a big commotion at the Big House, but I still needed to talk to Thalia. She had given up on the bet. But if she had, was she going back to the Hunters? I had so many questions. She wasn't in the Zeus cabin, so I went to my own. I thought about sending her a text, but Chiron was on the patrol for cell phones now. He didn't like us using them; they attract monsters to the borders.

I felt like crying. I had my chance with Percy, yet I didn't use it. He asked me if I liked him, but I said I didn't know. I did know, though. I wanted him _so bad_, so bad for my own. I wanted him to never talk to another girl in a flirtatious tone again. I wanted Percy to be mine, and nobody else's. I felt so selfish, and stubborn. Why couldn't I just come out and say it?

As I stood in front of the bathroom mirror, I rehearsed my lines.

"Percy, I love you." I said it over and over again, until there were several knocks on the door.

"Is Percy Jackson in there? Why do you keep saying you love him? What are you guys _doing_?" Some of the girls called. I ignored them, I probably couldn't explain.

"If Percy Jackson is in there, Annabeth, I'm going to beat his sorry butt" Malcom said through the door. I pulled my invisibility cap out of my back pocket and put it on. I didn't feel like talking to them, especially Malcom, who would ask _so many questions_. I opened the door and walked around them all, their faces completely lost.

"Where are they?" Malcom said, pushing through the door and looking around. He had two daggers in his hand, and I had a feeling they weren't for me. "Jackson, come out!"

"He's not here" One of the girls reported.

"How do you know?" Malcom said, spinning his blonde head towards her.

"His cologne; I can't smell it"

"Me either" Another girl said.

"Uh-uh"

"Nope"

"I'll kill him" Malcom said, leaving the small bathroom and walking right past me without his knowing. I left the cabin again and thought about where I should go. I finally decided that I should go visit Nico, after all, his tutoring lessons were today anyways.

I opened the door with two books; Latin and Greek in my arms.

"Nico, I'm here" I called, closing the door.

"Annabeth," He said uncertainly from his den. I entered and noticed he wasn't the only one there. Thalia was sitting on her couch beside him, her hand curled in his.

"Thalia," I said, surprised.

"Annabeth, it's not what you think-"

"I, er, have to do some work" Nico told her. She nodded and stood up.

"Annabeth, come by later. We have to talk"

"I'm not mad" I whispered as she left. Why would I be? She found someone to like now, and that just means I have less competition.

"Let's get to work" Nico yawned as he stretched out, his feet on the black coffee table.

"Ugh, here we go" I said, opening the Latin book.

"Thalia est Nico's puella"

"Thalia is Nico's girl?" he said. "Wrong. Thalia est non Nico's puella"

"Thalia is not Nico's girl?" I said back.

"She isn't" Nico said tiredly.

"Why not," I asked, putting the book down.

"She's seeing some other guy" Nico said. My heart pounded. Percy?

"Who is she seeing?"

"A tree guy" Nico mumbled. "As if I wasn't enough"

"Ah, Nico, Thalia's just confused right now"

"She's becoming a problem" Nico said. "For me"

"Do you like her?" I asked.

"No, Annabeth. I hate her with all my guts" He said sarcastically.

"Nico, seriously,"

"Yeah, Annabeth, I do" He sighed. "But she's got that déntro (tree)"

"At least you're using Greek" I mumbled.

"Greek's easy to use, it's Latin I'm not good at" He complained.

"Youll 'adepto melior (You'll get better)" I said in Latin.

"I hope so"

"You translated it!"

"I guess I did" He smiled.

**Percy:  I took over PEM's account! She will regret those times she made fun of me ;)**


	24. Chapter 24

**I do not own PJO, the songs or lyrics mentioned, or any of the other camp half-blood campers in this story. I only own the plot.**

**Please keep in mind Percy and Annabeth aren't dating in this story. Also, this has nothing to do with my other books. Oh, and this is after TLO, and TLH never happened (but the characters are in this fic)**

**Characters may be a little OOC, sorry!**

Thalia Grace

Percy Jackson

Chapter 24

The next morning, I decided to ditch. I figured most of the demigods would, today there was a big chariot race and most of the school would be out. I slept in pretty late; my Achilles' Curse usually made that happen for me. I pulled my socks on as I watched myself in my bedroom mirror. My hair was messy, my eyes were sleepy and it was only 10:02. I wanted so badly to get back in my warm bed, but I had to go watch Tyson in the big race. I heard a knock at my door, and I groaned as I walked through the house, no shirt on and my jeans.

"Hey" I said, opening the door. The cold air tickled my chest and chill bumps formed on my arms.

"Hi" Piper said, walking in. She wore tight skinny blue jeans, tall brown boots with heels, a brown top, black jacket and a scarf.

"What's up?" I said, walking into the den. I shoved some dirty socks under the couch so she didn't see, and tied my shoes.

"I came to talk" She said, sitting down.

"What about"

"Annabeth" She said.

"Annabeth" I repeated. Why are all these girls coming to talk to me about these days?

"Yeah," She said, tugging on her braid that slung over her shoulder. It was fish braided, and I only knew that because Annabeth tried to get me to learn how to braid a fish braid so that I could do her hair. I never learned how.

"Alright" I said awkwardly, "Sit"

"Thanks" She said, sitting down. I did this yesterday. What's up with these girls?

"Percy…" She began, staring at her feet.

"Yes?"

"I really like you" She said almost to the point where I couldn't hear her.

"What?"

"I really like you" She repeated, looking me in the eyes.

"Whaaaaat" I said, slowly. I was beginning to recognize things about her; the sparkle in her eyes that looked like a kaleidoscope, the thin eyebrows, the tiny curls in front of her ears that guys would call sideburns, the dimples, the crow's feet from laughing, and the soft pink her lips were.

"I know crazy right?" She said, chuckling quietly.

"Yeah" I said back. What was up with these girls; Thalia, Annabeth and now Piper.

"And I wanted you to know it" She said, her forehead wrinkling.

"Uh-huh" I said, inching closer. She leaned over a little and eyes my lips. I noticed her slightly red nose from the snow outside, how cute and upturned it was….

"Kiss me" She whispered.

**Uh... awkward.. :P**

**Anyways, WHat did you get for christmas? What are your new years revs?**

**R&R?**


	25. Chapter 25

**I do not own PJO, the songs or lyrics mentioned, or any of the other camp half-blood campers in this story. I only own the plot.**

**Please keep in mind Percy and Annabeth aren't dating in this story. Also, this has nothing to do with my other books. Oh, and this is after TLO, and TLH never happened (but the characters are in this fic)**

**Characters may be a little OOC, sorry!**

Thalia Grace

Chapter 25

Ashes and ashes… we all fall down

After I left the Hades cabin, I wandered towards the woods. I saw a familiar face, beckoning me over with his pointy finger curling. I trotted over, eager to kiss him again.

"Ashton" I smiled. He grabbed my shoulders and kissed my cheek, pulling back to see my cheeks flushed.

"How's your day been?" He asked as he held my hand and led me to his tree deeper in the woods.

"Alright" I said a little too fast. "How about yours"

"Perfectly fine now that you're here. Why didn't you go to the big race?"

"I'm busy today" I lied.

"I noticed you coming out of the Hades cabin" He said, his brow wrinkling.

"Yeah…" I said, remembering the earlier events. Nico basically confessed he likes me. I rubbed the side of my neck. "I was helping his out with a project"

"For school, right" Ash asked, drawing circles with his finger on my knee.

"Uh…" I said, stammering "Yeah"

"Thals, what's going on with you?"

"Nothing" I lied again. I was pretty sure I'd have a million lie bumps on my tongue tonight. "I'm just distracted"

"I understand" Ashton said weirdly.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Thalia… things are moving too fast with us, don't you think?" He asked, not looking me in the eyes.

"What?" I sputtered.

"I really like you. Please don't leave me" He said, hugging me.

"What? I really like you, too, Ashton"

"But we're moving too fast. Maybe we should slow down. Let's go on a date tonight" He suggested.

"Tonight," I repeated.

"Yes. We can plant trees together-"

"It's too cold to" I pointed out.

"-Or we could go ice skating on the lake" He suggested.

"That's perfect," I smiled, pulling on his hand gently. Maybe we can meet up with some friends, too? That'd be awesome"

"I want to meet your friends," Ashton said, "But right now we should just focus on us."

"I totally agree" I said, trying to un-tangle the confusing thoughts about Nico and Ashton before giving up and heading for the frozen lake.

**I know, it's short. But you guys were demanding updates and I hadn't written the chapter out. I'm changing my update day to SATURDAY. Like before... and I promise this Saturday i'll have a big, fat, long chapter for you guys to read (and review?) So get excited for that!  
><strong>

**Ashton/Thalia-ness, R&R?**


	26. Chapter 26

**I do not own PJO, the songs or lyrics mentioned, or any of the other camp half-blood campers in this story. I only own the plot.**

**Please keep in mind Percy and Annabeth aren't dating in this story. Also, this has nothing to do with my other books. Oh, and this is after TLO, and TLH never happened (but the characters are in this fic)**

**Characters may be a little OOC, sorry!**

Piper McLean

Chapter 26

Percy wrapped his arms around me and kissed me. I put my arms around his neck and eventually played with his hair. When we pulled away, he was panting for air and his cheeks were red.

"So you like me?" He asked.

"Percy… this isn't right."

"Piper…" He sighed. He looked like it didn't feel right, either. Maybe I shouldn't have used charmspeak to get him to kiss me.

"I know," I said, cutting him off. "You didn't feel anything."

"What?" He asked, raising his eyebrows.

"I didn't feel anything." I said. "Did you?"

"No." He said finally. Suddenly, my thoughts cleared. I knew he wasn't the one I should be kissing. Percy wasn't the right guy.

"Jason…" I whispered.

"Uh-huh" He said. I jumped up and ran for the door.

"Wait!" He called. I turned around, facing him.

"What is going on between you girls?" He asked, confused.

"Uh," I said. "Tell you later!"

I ran from his cabin for the Zeus cabin. I didn't bother to knock; I just pulled the door open.

"Jason!" I called into the cabin.

"Piper," I heard his voice. I opened the door to his room, seeing him looking down at his phone.

"Don't go to the Roman camp!" I said, throwing my arms around him.

"I'm not," He said, pulling me away to see my face. "I'm not going anywhere."

"You're staying?"

"I am," He confirmed. I knew he had said he was, but I had to hear him tell me right now.

"Do you love me?" I blurted.

"What?" He asked, turning red. I pressed my mouth to his quickly, pulling his head close to mine by hooking my arms around his neck.

He responded rather fast by placing his hands on my hips and closing his eyes. I relaxed and the kiss slowed down.

"What just happened?" He asked after I pulled away.

"I've been waiting to do that… since we were fifteen…" I said slowly.

"You mean… you still like me?" He asked. He was starting to… smile?

"Yes. And I need to know; do you love me?" I asked, not using my charmspeak. I needed to know the honest answer.

"I've been waiting for you to see that I do. I wasn't sure until I saw you talking to Vincent that night…" He trailed off. I stopped him by kissing him again.

"So this means…" He said between kisses.

"We're together now?" I asked, fixing my ponytail.

"I guess so." He answered.

I guess I never saw what was right in front of me. I had Jason the whole time when I thought I needed Percy. Even though I won the bet, I chose Jason. I would let Thalia and Annabeth deal with whoever got Percy. I had Jason now, and that's all that mattered.

**Piper obviously doesn't know about Ashton and Thalia… Now, we need to deal with Percy and Annabeth! Oh, yeah, and Nico's love life… And the girls have to get together again… so it's not over yet! And I know I promised a big fat long chapter but I figured you'd rather find out about Percy and Piper… incase you didn't get it, she silently dropped out. Sorry, but Annabeth won the poll... Piper was way up there, coming in second. Thalia came in third, and Ananbeth won...**


	27. Chapter 27

**I do not own PJO, the songs or lyrics mentioned, or any of the other camp half-blood campers in this story. I only own the plot.**

**Please keep in mind Percy and Annabeth aren't dating in this story. Also, this has nothing to do with my other books. Oh, and this is after TLO, and TLH never happened (but the characters are in this fic)**

**Characters may be a little OOC, sorry!**

Annabeth Chase

Chapter 27

When it all comes crashing down

I woke up the next morning with a horrible feeling in my chest. What we've been doing this whole time… was playing Percy this whole time.

I immediately rolled off the bed and pulled some jeans on, along with a jacket over my orange t-shirt I slept in. I know I'm not supposed to be using my phone, because if I concentrate too hard on the device it could go haywire and blow up. So, I looked in my drawers for a drachma and poured a water bottle over a granite counter top that was facing the sun. A rainbow soon appeared, and I asked for Thalia.

"Thalia," I said into the rainbow. She was sitting at her cabin's kitchen table and looking sleepily into a cup of… was that coffee?

"Annabeth, what," She says, startled by my appearance.

"We need to tell Percy." I instruct. I'm so glad my cabin was empty. I guess they let me sleep in late today, or something like that.

"What? Annabeth, are you off your freaking rocker? We can't tell Percy! I'm coming over to talk some sense into you."

That woke Thalia up. She was already standing and slinging her bow over her shoulder. I guess it was a Hunter's instinct or something.

"Don't come. I won't be home." I said quickly before swiping my hand through the mist. I hurried out the door, picking up daggers on my way out. Capture the Flag was tonight, and I doubted I'd be back before that.

I ran for Piper's cabin to tell her my plan. Percy had to know, and I couldn't waste any time or Thalia would try to stop me.

I started running, and right when I was in front of her cabin, I was knocked over. I felt the air leave me, and I could tell my face looked like a fish's out of water.

"Oh, Bob, Annabeth are you okay?" I heard his familiar voice. I slowly sat up, one hand to my temple. I felt dizzy and out of breath.

"Huh?" I ask as I get up off the ground. Percy steadies me by holding his arms around me.

"Where are you going? Are you okay? Do I need to go get Will?" He asks quickly. He's searching my eyes for any signs of hurt.

"What? No, Percy. Just… give me a minute." I said as I rubbed my eyes. He watched me as I steadied myself and finally studied him.

"Okay, now can you answer my question? Where were you in such a hurry to go to?" He asks.

"To see… to see you, actually" I lied swiftly.

"Oh, really; and what for," He asked as he guides me to a bench. I took a deep breath- if Thalia and Piper didn't agree to help me; I'd have to do this alone.

"You wanted to know why we were acting like this; Thalia, Piper and me." I began. He nodded and waited for me to continue.

"Well, Percy…" I said, trying to choose my words carefully.

"Yes?"

"Piper, Thalia and I- well, Piper and I- all like you. So, to make it fair, we started a bet. The first to kiss you got to keep you as their boyfriend, and we'd back off. The rules of the bet were plain and simple. We were not to kiss you first; you had to make the first move. And I don't know if someone has already kissed you or not," I looked down, ashamed. I kept going, though, because he deserved to know. "But I wanted _so badly _to be the first one. When you asked me if I loved you, I don't know why I didn't tell you, but I should have-"

"Wait. Back up for a minute" He said as his eyebrows furrowed and his eyes narrowed. His lips were moving slowly, and I could tell he was thinking this through.

"Percy," I began, the tears starting to fall. I grabbed his hands, because I knew what was next.

"You're saying you bet on me?" He looked up, his jaw clenching now. "I thought we were friends, Annabeth. I'm not just something you can bet on. You used me!"

He shook his hands from my grasp as my tears blurred my vision. He stood in front of me and opened his mouth as if to say something. He ran his fingers through his hair and stared down at me. I could see anger in his eyes. He stormed off without another word.

How could I have done that? I'm just now thinking this through. I'm a horrible person, that was a horrible bet and I don't even know what we were thinking.

I don't know how long I stayed on that bench. It must have been a while, because people passed me on their way to- was it dinner time already- dinner, and then the sun was going down. I was freezing, and it didn't help that my foot was falling asleep.

"Annabeth," I heard Thalia's voice in the distance. She was soon in front of me, waving her hands in front of my face.

"You told him didn't you?" She asked angrily.

I didn't answer, but my lip started to tremble.

"Annabeth," Her angry tone dropping as she sat down beside me. She started rubbing my shoulders and trying to wake me up.

"I… we were so stupid, Thals" I said finally. "I lost him forever, now."

"No, no, no. Don't think like that." Thalia whispered.

"Thalia," I said as I quickly turn to face her. "You don't understand! While you're out running around with that… that _tree boy_-"

"Do not talk about Ashton like that!" She says, standing up fast and almost knocking me over. She clenches her fists and glares down at me. I couldn't help but think how Percy had done that same thing hours ago.

"And Piper's running off with Jason-"

"Annabeth, stop it" Thalia demanded. "Stop it _now_!"

"And I just lost everything because I let you guys talk me into that freaking bet!" I all but screamed.

"I said stop!" Thalia said harshly as I stood up to her height. She shoved my shoulders, pushing me down. "Don't you think I know what we did was wrong? I really like Ashton; you don't have any right to say those things about him!"

I stood up, eager for revenge. I rubbed my shoulder and made a fist with my hands. I reeled back and punched her, square in the jaw. Her hand immediately flew to her face, cradling her jaw.

"You… you brat," She screamed as she tackled me.

"Guys; what is going on?" I heard Piper's voice. Thalia pulled at my hair, banging my head against the ground.

"Whoa, chick fights," I heard a guy say. Then, Piper was above us and pulling Thalia off me, but not before she spit on me.

"Ugh!" I screamed, wiping it away.

"You guys are _idiots_!" Piper screams at us, pushing Thalia to a group of campers. They held her back from me, her eyes sending daggers my way.

"What happened?" I heard Nico. He stood by Thalia, patting her jaw with a wet towel.

"She pushed me!" I cried out, blaming her like a four year old.

"She punched _me_" Thalia shot back.

"What the Frick is wrong with you two!" Piper demanded. "What happened?"

"Ask her!" Thalia hissed, shaking the campers' grasp from her arms and stalking away, Nico running behind her to keep up. The campers fanned out as Chiron came into the scene.

"Girls, Big House, _now_." He demanded. Piper walked with me as I rubbed my neck and shoulder. My head had hit the edge of the bench, and besides the crick in my neck, there was bleeding coming from the back of my head.

"We'll get Will to patch you up." She says angrily. "The one time I'm not around you two you guys end up in a fight."

"I… Piper, I guess I should tell you, now" I said shakily. "I told Percy about the bet."

"You told Percy?" She asked, gaping at me.

"At least we didn't have a winner." I shrugged. She bit her lip and I immediately knew the truth.

"You kissed him?" I demanded as we got to the door of the Big House.

"Yeah, but calm down for a minute. I kissed him, but I dropped out. I'm with Jason, now." She explains quickly. "I realized I don't like Percy like that. I like Jason!"

"So I'm basically the only one in this thing? It's only my fault now?" I said angrily at her. "How could you do that and not tell me; especially after I talked to him about it!"

"I'm sorry!" She says.

"Girls, have a seat." Chiron said from behind us. I took a deep breath as I saw Thalia on one couch, angrily glaring at me. "Is there anyone else who needs to be here?"

"Percy." I say immediately. "He needs to hear the full story."

"What does Percy have to do with the fight you two had?" Chiron asks suspiciously.

"Everything," Thalia says, throwing her hands in the air. "Call Percy, Nico and Jason for all I care."

"If it has to do with the fight, then I will call them in; but I hope you three know what you're doing. All of you will miss Capture the Flag because of this 'meeting' we're having" He says angrily, leaving the Big House to go get the boys.

"You have to tell the truth to everyone" Piper says quickly, before Chiron can come back. "I don't care what it is."

"Ashton needs to be here." Thalia sighs. "But he can't leave the forest…"

Oh, shut up about Ashton already. I didn't want to hear about that boy anymore tonight; but I didn't say anything out loud.

"I'm sorry, Thalia" I blurted out randomly. She didn't answer, but her expression cooled.

**Last-minute chapter, you guys. Sorry it took so long to upload...**

**This was a gift to all you guys (as was updating every one of my stories) for being such awesome readers&reviewers. **

**If you guys keep it up, you might get another gift on Wednesday (*hint hint*)**

**R&R for a gift?**


	28. Chapter 28

**I do not own PJO, the songs or lyrics mentioned, or any of the other camp half-blood campers in this story. I only own the plot.**

**Please keep in mind Percy and Annabeth aren't dating in this story. Also, this has nothing to do with my other books. Oh, and this is after TLO, and TLH never happened (but the characters are in this fic)**

**Characters may be a little OOC, sorry!**

Thalia Grace

Chapter 28

"What's this about?" Jason asks after he enters the room. Chiron leads Nico and Percy in as well. Jason sits down on a couch next to Piper and she laces her fingers through his.

What?

Percy looked majorly PO'd, Nico kept looking at me for an explanation and Chiron looked disappointed.

"Tell me everything," Chiron instructs, taking a seat and looking at me.

"It started about three weeks ago," I said, taking a deep breath. I remembered that day so clearly. A lot of time has passed since then. That first day I quit being a hunter…

"I quit being a hunter; I thought I was in love." I said, looking down at the floor. "I thought I was in love with Percy, actually. That day we talked and laughed and I thought maybe there was hope in all of this mess we had gotten into. Well, we went out to eat one night and we found out that Piper, Annabeth and I all liked the same guy. Percy."

Percy was staring at me, and I knew it. I resumed looking down at the floor.

"So, we made a bet. Whoever kissed Percy first got to have dibs on him. We just weren't allowed to kiss him, he had to kiss us." Piper said, picking up the story line. I looked up to see Jason's eyebrows furrowing. He still held her hand, but weakly now.

"This went on for weeks, and I eventually charmspoke him into kissing me. Only then did I realize I didn't like Percy, I liked Jason." Piper explained. Then, as if on cue, Jason pulled his hand away from her. He shook his head and I saw his nostrils flare and his lips purse.

He looked away from her and she started to realize he was mad.

"I didn't want you to be mad at me," She whispered in to his ear.

"I met this guy one day while I was spying on Percy and Annabeth in the woods named Ashton. He's a dryad, so we had something in common with trees. I started to like him, and we would meet up in the woods for dates" I said, my nose tickling. I pinched the bridge of my nose and looked down.

"That's when I told Percy I liked him." Annabeth started in. Percy looked away at the memory. "I definitely know I'm in love with him, now, but at that point I told him I wasn't sure. I don't know why I said I didn't know, but I did."

"Nico told me he had a crush on me, and I was so confused. I didn't know what to do about it, and I went to break up with Ashton, but we ended up skating on the frozen lake instead"

Before one of the boys could say anything, I cut in again. "We made a deal not to tell Percy about the bet. Annabeth started to feel bad about using Percy, so she went to tell him. Before she could leave, she Iris messaged me and tried to get me to come with her. I didn't want her to tell him, so I tried to catch her before she could tell him."

"Then I went to get Piper to tell her we were telling Percy. I was in a hurry so I was running to her cabin. I ran into Percy and he helped me up on to a bench. That's when I told him what was going on. He got mad and left me there. I, uh, cried," Annabeth said, embarrassed at crying.

"Go on," Chiron instructed.

"And Thalia came and found me afterwards. She started yelling at me and I got mad and called people who were close to her names. She got offended and shoved me, I responded by punching her."

"That's when I came and tried to break it up" Piper offered.

"Let me get this straight…" Chiron said, thinking. After a while, he came up with a solution. "All of this is because of Percy?"

"Yes," I said, hanging my head. Annabeth looked down, too, and Piper put her head in her hands.

"And each of you has a boyfriend, now?" He asked.

"Annabeth doesn't." I offered.

"So even after all this mess… you're still fighting over the boy?" Chiron asked.

We responded by not responding.

"Did you ever even think to ask me about this?" Percy blurted. All heads swiveled to see the son of Poseidon. "You just decided to 'go for me'? What if I didn't like any of you?"

I heard a cry from Annabeth and I knew she was tearing up. Piper was still trying to talk to Jason.

"I don't know" I shrugged.

"I didn't even get a say in this, and you're trying to run my life for me." He said, shaking his head in disgust.

"I'm sorry" Annabeth whispered.

"I'm sorry, too." I told him.

"I don't want to lose you. As a friend," Piper said. "I'm sorry."

"I can't talk to any of you right now" Percy spat. He looked at Chiron. "Can I go?"

"Yes, you may" He said, sighing and closing his eyes.

"Can I?" Jason asked, standing up. Piper's attempts at grabbing his hand were gone when he swatted her hand away for the third time.

"Yes," Chiron said. "You can, too, Nico."

"Thank you." Nico said, walking to the door.

"I'm sorry, Percy" Annabeth called to Percy one more time. He stopped right in front of the door, his hand on the doorknob. He shook his head one more time and stepped out into the night.

"I'm so disappointed in all of you." Chiron said, sighing. "Drama, drama, drama…"

Then, he started laughing, surprising us all.

"You know what your punishment will be?" He asks us.

"What?" Piper asked.

"All three of you have to get those boys to forgive you. I don't care what it takes, I want it done." Chiron said, wheeling his chair to the door.

I thought I heard him mutter something about how the same thing happened twenty years ago with the Aphrodite cabin.

"No capture the flag tonight" He called over his shoulder. "For you six, that is."

~oOo~

"Nico let me in" I begged through the door. I hit my knuckles against the wood for the umpteenth time tonight.

"Go home, Thalia." I heard his voice.

It was getting cold, and my legs were shaking.

"Please," I begged again. I knew where a spare key was, and I ran my hand above the door. I pulled a black key out and stuck it in the door. I turned the knob and opened it to find the familiar eyes of Nico.

His dark brown eyes with swivels of grey and dark colors framed by long spider legs known as eyelashes had always been my favorite feature of the son of Hades.

"I was going to open the door, you know." He said, crossing his arms.

"I'm so sorry" I said, throwing my arms around him.

"Why did you do it, Thalia?" He asked, shrugging my arms off him. "I feel like you lead me on or something for fun."

"I don't know. I do love you, seriously, but there's Ashton…"

"Ashton is a freaking tree, Thalia." He said. I felt anger boil up inside me, but then it washed away when I realized he was jealous.

"Are you… jealous?"

"Yes!" He admits. "I've always been jealous. Why can't you get that, Thalia? I've been jealous of every guy that has ever looked at you since the day you quit the Hunt,"

"Y-you're really jealous?" I asked, my eyes widening.

"Yes," He whispered, looking away. I hugged him again and pulled back to look at his face.

"Why did you date Drew? Please tell me the truth."

"I dated her to make you jealous, but it didn't work." He whispered. His face was inches from mine.

I tilted my head as he closed his eyes. We connected fast and his hands found their way to my waist. Mine locked behind his head, not wanting him to pull away.

When his kisses started to quicken, I was running out of air. I pulled away, panting and he looked at me in disbelief.

"Ashton…" I whispered.

"I'm not Ashton." He glared.

"No, I mean, Ashton is still… He's still my boyfriend." I explained quickly.

"You can fix that tomorrow," Nico said, tugging my hand towards the living room. "I haven't forgiven you just yet."

I followed him to the couch, still feeling guilty about Ashton but kissing Nico anyways. We kissed slowly at first, almost like an apology. Then, they got hot and fast and I could taste the Coke and Dr. Pepper on his breath. We ended up falling off the couch and on the floor, breaking us apart.

"Let's watch a movie" He said while I fished around in my jeans pocket for my chap stick.

"Fine with me, we can't go to capture the flag anyways." I said, smoothing the tube of strawberry scented Chap Stick over my lips.

"Want some?" I asked him, holding the tube out to him.

"Sure," He said, ducking in for a kiss. I smirked and kissed him back.

"I meant out of the tube." I said afterwards.

"Tastes better on you," He shrugged.

**Some of you didn't want Thalico. But the vote for Jasper, Thalico and Percabeth won. Sorry, I guess they were just meant to be. I only wrote those at your requests...**

**Anyways, there are two more chapters. SO, next Saturday you get chapter 29 and the next Saturday after that you get 30. Or maybe you'll get them before then (hint hint)**

**R&R, you may get a gift ;)**

**PS: Riddle for you: What's big, red, and eats rocks?**

**R&R, gift, big, red and eats rocks?**


	29. Chapter 29

**I do not own PJO, the songs or lyrics mentioned, or any of the other camp half-blood campers in this story. I only own the plot.**

**Please keep in mind Percy and Annabeth aren't dating in this story. Also, this has nothing to do with my other books. Oh, and this is after TLO, and TLH never happened (but the characters are in this fic)**

**Characters may be a little OOC, sorry!**

Piper McLean

Chapter 29

It took a lot of convincing, but Jason finally accepted my apology.

_Flashback_

"_Just… freaking… listen to me!" I begged, cornering him between two walls in his cabin. _

"_I'm sorry! There, I said it for the last freaking time today and if you don't accept it, then I don't freaking care and more!" I screamed in his face. His face twitched, and finally he broke out into a grin._

"_It's not funny!" I shouted. He grabbed my hips and pulled me close, switching our positions and pinning me to the wall. He held my shoulders back with his hands and kissed me like crazy. _

_It was like we couldn't get close enough. He was smothered against me, kissing every part of my face and lips._

"_Do you accept my apology?" I murmured into his lips. _

"_Why wouldn't I?" He asked, scooping me up and carrying me to the statue in the middle of the cabin. He seated me on Zeus's feet, and I knew he wouldn't be happy about it._

"_I don't know," I said as he kissed my neck. "Because I sort of lead you on when I didn't have the idea of dating you?"_

"_That was before we were us." He said huskily. _

_We were us. Is he saying we're an item officially? He still wants me?_

"_You still want me?" I asked, pulling away. He stopped kissing and hoisted himself up beside me. He rubbed his legs and looked at me._

"_Of course I do." He tucked a strand of hair behind my ear. "I was confused earlier about everything, and I understand, I guess. That was before… our first day."_

_Our first day… does he mean our kiss that lead to him telling me he liked me? It sounded like it._

"_I'm glad you accepted my apology. I don't know what I would've done without you."_

"_Well, you need to get to your cabin." He said after a while. "We'll finish all this-," He waved his arms around to indicate our little make-out session, "-tomorrow."_

"_The position we were just in or our talk?"_

"_I'm not that kind of guy," He smirked._

"'_Not that kind of guy' my butt," I giggled, jumping down from my seat. "We're _so _doing this tomorrow."_

"_I'm looking forward to it." He winked and walked me to the door._

"_Goodnight," I whispered, kissing his nose, and before he could pull me in for a real kiss I walked out the door into the night._

_End of Flashback_

I sighed, looking up at the ceiling. I had a _wonderful _boyfriend now, who I should've realized I liked in the first place. I owe an apology to Percy, too, but that could wait until tomorrow.

Tonight I'm left with my dreams of Jason, kissing and dusty statue feet.

**Guys... there's ONE MORE CHAPTER until this is over. I'm SO sad, but so excited for you to read the end! I'm sorry that the results on the poll weren't what you may have wanted. It's just that I left a poll and you could vote 5 times, if you didn't vote then maybe that's why your character didnt win it. In all fairness, I would've written it the way the poll turned out. Annabeth got Percy, Piper won but didnt accept her prize, and Thalia dropped out and found true love. That's just the way life works, you know?**

**Okay, enough of that. I have a challenge for you. With one more chapter to go, I have 402 reviews. Let's try to end up with possibly 420 or 430! If we do, maybe it'll appeal to people more. but more importantly, if you get this story to 420 or 430, I will include an EPILOUGE after the last chapter. But only if you help me out here...:)**

**R&R, "secret" epilouge?**


	30. Chapter 30

**I do not own PJO, the songs or lyrics mentioned, or any of the other camp half-blood campers in this story. I only own the plot.**

**Please keep in mind Percy and Annabeth aren't dating in this story. Also, this has nothing to do with my other books. Oh, and this is after TLO, and TLH never happened (but the characters are in this fic)**

**Characters may be a little OOC, sorry!**

Annabeth Chase

Chapter 30

"Are you mad at me?" I asked, hurrying to catch up with Percy. I tried to keep up with his steady pace- he had barely even let me in his cabin. Now he was obviously trying to get away from me, but he wasn't saying so.

I had my tall light brown boots on and jeans, along with my orange shirt and jacket. He was wearing his green shirt and jeans, sneakers and a black jacket.

It was cold outside, the sun was down and there was no light besides the poles that held Greek fire and lighted up the paths that lead to the cabins, Big House, amphitheater and mess hall. That's how I got here, using the fire light.

"Answer me!" I demanded, trying to grab his wrist. He kept walking, from one end of the cabin to the other. He was walking pretty fast, and nothing was in his way so he could do so.

"Annabeth, stop," He said finally. His voice was strained, like he didn't even want to talk in the first place.

"I will when you talk to me, Percy!" I begged him, pulling on his arm.

"I can't talk to you right now." He stammered, restarting his pacing.

"Then why did you even let me inside?" I demanded. I stared him down, watching him as he avoided my gaze.

"Drop it, Annabeth. I don't want to talk about it."

"Then I'm leaving. I'll be back in a little bit." I said, walking towards the door.

"No, don't leave." He called out. I turned around and walked beside him as he paced. He looked calmer, but I didn't know if he was mad or not.

"Then say _something. _Anything," I pleaded.

"I can't." He said through gritted teeth.

"Why not,"

"If I say something, I might say something I'll regret. I need to think about it first." He grits out.

"I don't care what you say. Just say it. I want to hear it. I'm a fool, a faggot. I know already, you can call me whatever. _Just talk to me!_" I begged.

"Don't say that!" He snapped so fast it surprised me. He stopped walking and gripped my wrists. "Do not call yourself that."

His jaw was clenched and his green eyes stared me down. I searched his face for any more signs of frustration. Pursed lips, furrowed eyebrows were on the list.

"What?"

"You're not a faggot. Or a fool," He growled.

"Please don't be mad at me." I said, relaxing under his grip.

"Annabeth…," He trailed off, losing all traces of frustration and anger. "I'm not mad at you."

"Are you sure?" I asked, not believing him. That was easier than I thought.

"We've been together for so long, I think it's so stupid after everything we've been through to separate over this." He shook his head.

"Like when I thought you liked Piper, or even Thalia. I didn't know what I was going to do. I thought I'd never get to kiss you, ever again" I whispered. "I missed you so-,"

But I didn't get to finish, because he kissed me. He just grabbed the sides of my face and pulled me close before I could even finish talking.

His lips covered mine perfectly, and like those cheesy romance scenes I swear I felt something between us. Not a spark or anything as weird as that, but the feeling like he was _made _for me.

Like he was my other half…

According to my Greek Mythology textbook Chiron makes us read for History, the first humans were created with four arms, legs and eyes, and two noses and mouths. Afraid of their power, Zeus split them in half, leaving them to find the other half of them; these people are called our soul mates.

Could Percy be my other half?

I finally did something with my hands; one curled up on his chest and the other on his shoulder. He snaked a hand down to my waist and used the other one to hold the back of my hand. I was getting light headed; it must be a sign. Or was I just running out of air?

When he finally pulled away, I had run out of air three minutes before. He panted slightly while I caught my own breath.

"Oh, Bob…." He said after we stared at each other for a long time. "I haven't done that in, what, months? Or was it years?"

"Since we were sixteen," I reminded him.

"Oh," He said. "You did say you thought you'd never get to kiss me again."

"The last one was underwater, though." I reminded him again.

"So…," He said, "What are you saying that we should go kiss underwater for old time's sake?" He quickly grabbed my waist and pulled him into me.

"I'm okay with that," He breathed into my ear.

I felt myself smirking as we hurried out of his cabin.

~oOo~

We held hands as we jumped into the water from the pier. I knew it'd be okay and he'd make a bubble for us in the bottom, but I still held my breath.

"For old time's sake," He grinned before kissing me again today. This time he used a different method; he kept his hands on my waist and I was the one tugging his head closer to me, not wanting any space between us.

"I love you," I said hoarsely, pulling away slightly. He kissed my jaw and trailed all the way to my neck and shoulder.

"I love you, too," He whispered, even though there was no need to. No one was around to see this. Besides the pesky fish that swam around the bubble curiously.

"No more secrets between us, okay?" Percy said, making sure to look me in the eye when he said this.

"I'm going to give all my secrets away," I whispered. "I'm going to give them all away to you and you'll know everything. There won't be anything between us anymore."

He nibbled on my lip while I tried to keep a straight face. He loved me! He admitted it to me. I wouldn't have to compete for him anymore, Percy was mine. Thalia couldn't have him. Piper couldn't have him. He was _all mine_, and I wouldn't have to share.

**You guys won the epilouge. It'll be up by next update! 450th reviewer gets a sneak peek of the Epilouge! **

**R&R, Percabeth ending**


	31. Chapter 31

**Epilogue  
><strong>

Third Person

The next week

"You look so cute when you're bored," Piper cooed, leaning over Jason's shoulder and kissing his ear.

"Hey," He said, turning around. He grabbed her waist and pulled her into his lap. "What's up?"

He was sitting in the fencing area, sweating from his sparring he had just come from.

"Just came to see you," She said, crawling beside him instead of in his lap and tucking a piece of hair behind her hair.

"Where are you supposed to be right now?"

"Weaponry," She said, rolling her eyes. "My cabin ditched so I was the only one who showed up."

"Likely," He laughed.

"So where are Thalia and the others?" Piper asked casually. The children of the Big Three always had classes together.

"Thalia's supposedly with the Hunters for their goodbyes." He said.

"What about Percy and Annabeth?" She asked.

"I think they're reliving the glory days," He grinned. "Underwater."

"Oh," She laughed.

"Yep," He said as he wiped the sweat from his brow.

"Do you want to take a dip in the lake? It's pretty hot out."

"That's a good idea." He said standing and holding a hand out to her.

~oOo~

"Percy Jackson! I know you're down there!" Annabeth said, standing on the boardwalk and calling down into the water. She was getting frustrated. She saw him jump in! Surely he could hear her.

"You can't stay down there _forever!_" She shouted. "Uh, well, technically you could since he's the son of Poseidon. Ugh! But that's beside the point. PERCY!"

When he didn't answer, she got down on her hands and knees, facing the water.

"I can't believe I'm doing this… I'll give you to the count of three!" She said, pointing a finger to the water, knowing he could see her.

"One…" She counted, folding her fingers over the edge of the boardwalk. "Two…"

He had to come up at three, or she'd… she'd… what could she do?

"Three!" And right at that second, a head popped out of the waters and pressed their lips to hers. Annabeth's cheeks grew red when she realized it was Percy.

When he couldn't hold himself up easily very much longer, he grabbed her wrists and pulled her into the water, forming a bubble so she could breathe without trouble.

~oOo~

"I hate it when she does that," Thalia said, throwing her head back and laughing. "It drives me crazy!"

"Oh, yeah, especially when the chalk squeaks across the chalkboard," Nico shuddered. "I'm, like, getting Goosebumps thinking about it."

"Me too," She said, shaking her head along with her whole body. "I'm, like, spazzing out!"

"You're cute when you spaz out." Nico smiled.

"You're cute when you smile." Thalia pointed out.

"You're always cute." He said, starting a war between the two of them.

"Oh, shut up." She said, crossing her arms over her chest. "Kiss me already."

"Hey, now, we're still in the middle of an argument." Nico protested, but he still leaned in for a kiss.

"Hey, you two," A voice called out, breaking them apart.

"What?" Nico shouted back at the Stoll brothers.

"Smile," Connor called, snapping a picture with his phone- Thalia wanted to point out Chiron would surely take it, sooner or later.

"Connor, when I get a phone, you're sending that to me!" Travis laughed.

"Oh, that's so sweet!" Juniper said as Grover cat-called.

"You go, girl!" An Aphrodite camper called, winking at Thalia.

She blushed as Nico scowled.

"We can't ever get time to ourselves, can we?" Thalia groaned.

"I guess not," Nico shrugged, but a goofy smile still played on his lips as he grabbed her hand.

"They'll take a picture, though!" She warned.

"I don't care," He shrugged. "You're my girl- I want to announce it, not hide it."

**The End! I hope you're happy with the ending. That was the last chapter… I think I'm going to cry. This story is like, one of my babies! And seeing your baby grow up (or end in my case) is sad! So, if you haven't figured it out yet, this story is based off of the song Secrets by One Republic. The Percabeth and Thalico was based off of a picture I found (Google images/fan art) you'll find it if you want to look for it! So, I basically don't own those ideas:( I only own the Jasper idea!**

**The idea for Percy cutting Annabeth off with a kiss came from Lexiforeverxxx. She's only written one fanfic, but don't let that fool you. She's very creative and special in her own way. I suggest you check out ****The Heart Wants What it Wants**** her very own story if you like Maximum Ride. She hasn't read Percy Jackson yet, so maybe you guys could help me to get her to read the books? All it takes is one review saying "read the books, Lexi!" Ha-ha, I'm also working on another story; it's going to be called ****Bad****.**

**Bad****- ****Percy Jackson, the senior captain of the football and swim team is nothing like Annabeth Chase, a junior whose main goal is to be captain of the Mythology Club. When he starts to fall for the blonde junior, can she help him get an A in English and pass his final year? Will he start to develop feelings for her, despite her mother's warnings? All human, Alternate Universe, Percabeth, rated T for teenage actions**. **Hope you guys check it out, the first chapter will be out very soon if not already! :)**


End file.
